Harry Potter: A Prologue
by Sadie Lovegood
Summary: Prongs has just had a son. Padfoot has finally found true love. Moony is still working hard to find his place in the world. And Wormtail plots to destroy it all. What legacies did the Marauders leave behind before it all began? REVISED AND EDITED!
1. Birth of a New Era

"**Harry Potter: A Prologue" **

_**A/N: **__I decided to edit/redraft this a bit, because I felt it could be better without totally killing it__ (also wanted to see if I could make it a little more canon, as most of this was written pre-DH and __went fanon as soon as it came out)__. Hope you like version 2.0!!!_

_**Summary: **__Amid the 'dark times' of the first war, a little ray of light is born with baby Harry Potter. James and Lily couldn't be happier. Meanwhile, Sirius Black m__ay have found true love at last. __Remus Lupin is just beginning to find his place in the world…and Peter Pettigrew plots to destroy it all ri__ght before their eyes. Time span__ goes from July 31st, 1980 (__Harry's__ birthday) up to Sirius' confrontation with Pettigrew after Halloween the following year. _

_**Genre: **__Romance/Tragedy

* * *

_

A midsummer storm raged over the small hospital that afternoon. It wasn't just one of those strong-but quick showers that dumped half an inch of water on your front lawn and moved on. No, this particular storm had been drenching England since this time yesterday. The hospital itself seemed like it was built right underneath the very center of the storm. If the foundation weren't cement, it would have floated away by this time. But aside from the rain, there was no thunder, no wind. The atmosphere had an ambience of calm surrounding the hospital. The dark clouds had made the midday feel like dusk. The dank air was heavy with humidity.

No one would believe that in all places, the hospital victimized by this storm would actually be the happiest place on earth, at least for five people (the sixth was in too much pain to feel anything emotionally). Only a few more minutes, and the reason so much anticipation and joy hung in the air for them would be here.

On the last little room on the 4th floor of the hospital, were three people. A nurse, of course. A redheaded woman in the midst of giving birth, and her husband and the child's father standing on the left side of her bed, you could recognize him in a heartbeat by the way he had to push his unruly dark out of his eyes ever few minutes to see what was going on. Lily, while struggling to catch every breath she could, wasn't in a foul mood in the least. Her baby was almost here. As for James, well, so much was going on he could only think about being with his wife right now, and not much else (although he had to admit that his hand hurt quite a bit).

Just outside the room sat four other people, friends of the couple, pacing, wondering, worrying, looking at the clock every few seconds. Each person had a distinctive feature that could set them apart in a crowd in an instant, which shouldn't have come as a surprise, as they all were wizards. One was a short and pudgy man, with wispy thin hair and a somewhat large nose. His shoulders were tense, and his face wore a different look from the other three. Indeed, Peter Pettigrew, while, of course, here to support the only friends he had in the world in this special time, had an alternate purpose here as well. He looked at the clock more frequently than the others. Maybe if Lily could hold out past midnight…then it would be August first instead of July 31st…

The second man was a man of average height. A scruffy-looking man with the faint residue of scarring still on his face, he leaned against the nurses' desk nearby and was passing time thumbing through a book about the preliminary discoveries concerning a potion called "Wolfsbane" which could keep a werewolf from becoming dangerous during a full moon. He seemed very interested by the study. Of course, Remus Lupin was still concerned deeply about his two friends in the birthing room across the hall. But what else could he really do to pass the time?

The third man, taller than the previous two men, had his hand intertwined with the fourth person's, a woman's, hand. This third man had dark hair. Brown, but it was so dark many confused it for black. He wore a black leather jacket and a pair of baggy and ripped blue jeans, despite everyone else around him looking rather formal in their attire. Sirius Black tapped his foot on the ground in time with the ticking of the clock on the wall.

With every tick, the grip on the woman's hand got a little bit tighter. Bastet Pollux, with her small, squinty, purple eyes and hair the color of an orange crayon, noticed his fear, and gently touched the side of her lover's face with her soft, round finger. Sirius looked down at her (she was only an inch or two taller than Pettigrew) and smiled, but looked up again after only a second. Not particularly pretty, Bastet had big hips and a short torso, but her vivid hair was perfectly curled.

The four of them just waited. Waited. Waited for hours now. Lily had begun her labor in the early hours of that morning, and James had sent an owl to Sirius, who, in turn, sent one to everyone else. None of them had eaten. None of them had spoken to each other. All eyes had been on that clock since four that morning…

Suddenly, a baby's cry filled the hallway. As each of the four waiting outside heard the tolling of the newborn's wail, their shoulders dropped, their mouths heaved a sigh, and their tense arms fell by their sides once again. After a moment, the short, squat, jolly little nurse opened the door to the birthing room and gestured the four that they could enter the room now and see the baby. Sirius and Bastet charged into the room first, followed by a somewhat anxious Peter. Remus, who was the most passive member of the group, went in last.

When the four were inside, they saw an exhausted, but beaming, Lily and James Potter holding a bundle no bigger than a cereal box in their arms. The infant son was squirming around, looking desperate to get away, unhappy with its' new surroundings. It was beet red and wrinkled, not at all like the babies one saw in diaper advertisements.

"A boy," James said, proudly, standing up to meet Sirius' and Bastet's embrace. Remus, on the other hand, had crossed to the other side of the bed to hold the baby, Lily looked ready to cry in joy. James practically was. Meanwhile, Peter stayed at the foot of the bed, looking happy enough, but he didn't make a move to even offer his congratulations to the new parents.

"He's got James' hair and face," Remus remarked. "No, but definitely Lily's eyes," he added. Lily blushed, though one could barely see it behind her already rose-colored cheeks. Bastet laughed.

"What about a name?" she asked. Lily looked at James as Remus handed the baby over the Lily, who in turn passed it to Sirius. Sirius grinned, his crooked lower front teeth exposed.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Jams answered.

"Whatever happened to Sirius Black Potter?" Sirius asked jokingly, giving a mock pout.

Lily laughed. "I hardly think many Muggles would appreciate that 'fine, upstanding name,'" she answered. This made everyone laugh, even Peter. "We told you already we're living in the Muggle World. So my sister and her family can visit. They had a son recently too," said Lily. "So Harry's going to have a Muggle cousin to play with!"

Bastet shuddered. "I hardly think your nasty sister would let her beach-ball of a boy near this handsome young fellow!"

"Oh, before I forget, may I ask something of you, Padfoot? and Bastet?" asked James, his face turning serious. Sirius and Bastet looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah?" asked Sirius.

Lily sighed. "Bastet, you were my best mate at school—"

James nodded. "—and so were you, Pads," he continued.

Sirius made another grab at Bastet's hand. "I think it's just wonderful you two are together," said James. "But Lily's sister Petunia IS a Muggle, and we'd prefer that Harry have wizard godparents—"

"—James, say no more," said Bastet.

"We'd LOVE to be Harry's godparents!" Sirius consented. Bastet gave James another hug before taking the baby from Sirius. Although she knew babies couldn't smile while only a few minutes old, she could have sworn she saw a smirk spread across Harry's face as she held him. He looked like that when Sirius was holding him as well.

Of course, the emotional bliss within the room stopped literally at the door. Outside the hospital, a war was imminent concerning a very dark, very powerful wizard, who was feeling his peek of power rolling in…yet he'd recently gotten a disturbing piece of news. That piece of news was precisely why Peter Pettigrew looked so tense in that hospital room while everyone else felt like flying without a broom.

"Wormtail, do you want to hold Harry?" asked Lily, taking back her son from Bastet. Peter, flinching at his nickname, shook his head.

"I'm falling sick," he said. "Wouldn't want to spread my cough around," he excused.

"You haven't coughed once all day," noted Remus. Peter sighed.

"It's coming on, though, I feel a bit faint," Peter said in defense. Remus laughed.

"Well, what better place to get sick in than a hospital!" he said. Bastet rolled her eyes.

James nodded. "Maybe you just need some rest. There'll be plenty of time for holding Harry when we come home at the end of the week," he said.

"Rest. Very good, then," Peter nodded. "I'll see you all in awhile…"

And with that, Peter left the room. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"Wonder what's gotten into him," Sirius muttered.


	2. Harry's Homecoming

By the end of the week, the rains had moved on, and while the sun still refused to show itself, the overcast clouds were withered and dry, all too weak to produce so much as a morsel of water. The heat, however, was another story entirely. As it was usually like in early August, the air was muggy and warm. The fact that it had been raining nonstop the entire week only made the dank air more thick and soupy.

Of course, for the four Marauders, Lily, and Bastet, none of this mattered. Sure, times were tough. The impending dark war loomed like a terrifying shadow over the Wizarding world. Many wizards and witches began fleeing England in favor of France, Denmark, Scotland, and Ireland. But since the birth of the 'fifth Marauder" (a term Remus affectionately bestowed on Harry), even Peter seemed lighter on his awkward feet. Lily and James were the proudest parents that this and the Muggle world had ever seen. So despite the times, this family of seven saw only a bright and wide horizon.

On little Harry's 5th day of life, he and Lily were seen fit to return home. James and Remus went to the hospital to help Lily pack and check her out. Meanwhile, Bastet, Sirius, and Peter had all snuck into the Potter home to set up a surprise Homecoming party for the Potters. Sirius cast a music charm so that as they walked into the house, a certain tune played throughout the house without a need for a record player. Everyone has also brought gifts and food for the party. Bastet had given her godson a rattle that would fill the room with a pleasant, relaxing aroma whenever Harry shook it. Remus had given Harry a charmed bib that would prevent messy feedings and spitting up in the aftermath. Sirius' gift, however, was the best among them. He'd made a crib with a special charm that would sooth any fits the baby would have, and when placed in the crib for a nap, Harry would see a beautiful fantasyland that would send him right off into a peaceful sleep. The crib also had a veil over it that would protect Harry against bad dreams at night.

"He truly is a handsome child," remarked Bastet. She, Lily, and James had moved aside from the party as Sirius goofily waltzed around the room with Harry in his arms to the music. The sight, while incredibly corny, was probably the funniest sight anyone had seen all day.

"He takes after me," James said proudly. Lily jokingly elbowed him in the stomach. James doubled over in mock pain.

"He has MY eyes! Besides, if he did take after you, then he'd already be playing jokes on people," Lily said. James smirked and put his arm around Lily. Bastet sighed. To be married, how wonderful that must have felt. Sirius, the free spirit he was, hated talking about it, so Bastet never brought up the subject of matrimonial commitment. Besides, they were both still young, they had years to think about a future.

As if James was reading her mind, he looked over at Sirius. "It's really wonderful that you two are together," he said. "If Padfoot doesn't propose soon, I'll make him eat slugs!"

Remus interrupted. "Oh come now, Prongs, that's child's play! You should challenge him to one-on-one Quidditch and jinx the bludger to chase after him!" Everyone laughed.

Bastet shook her head, her cheeks slightly flushed. "The time isn't right," she said. "What with so much going on outside these walls, after what happened with Regulus a little while ago, along with the rest of the Blacks, a wedding wouldn't exactly be a welcome occasion."

Bastet looked across the room at Sirius. She was actually only making up excuses. She knew the real reason why Lily and Bastet weren't pregnant side-by-side like they'd dreamed about during their days at Hogwarts. Sirius just wasn't fascinated by the idea of being tied down by marriage. Like she, Sirius was a free spirit who'd much rather drink from the cup of life than be mixing formula for a baby, as fond of Harry as he already seemed. Bastet didn't mind, but everyone else, particularly James and Remus, were always joking and pushing the subject on her.

"But we shouldn't be talking about me anyways," said Bastet. "Today is Harry's day!"

"Here, here!" said James, raising a glass of cider he'd poured. "Now there's five of us Marauders!"

Lily shook her head. "There is no way Harry's getting into all the mischief YOU got yourself into at school! Speaking of which…where's Sirius?"

Looking over at where Sirius stood, was only Peter, holding the baby, as still as stone. Sirius was gone.

"YARGH!" Bastet suddenly yelled. She leaped about 10 feet in the air. At her feet was a large, hairy, black dog lapping away at her toes, exposed by her sandals.

"Sirius, for the love of Merlin!" Bastet moaned. "How many times did I tell you to NOT do that! It's…not sanitary!"

The black dog whimpered and looked up at Bastet with sad eyes. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand, pointing it at her boyfriend. "That never worked with me, and you know it," Bastet shook her head. The dog looked at the floor before slowly morphing back into a man: Sirius himself.

"But Bastet, you know you can't resist it when I lick your—"

"—Sirius, you're embarrassing the girl!" Remus warned. Bastet nodded at Remus in gratitude, her shoulders relaxing.

"Ahem..."

Everyone looked at Peter, who was handing Harry over to his mother. "Um, while there's a lull in the festivities, I need to speak with you and James, Lily," said Peter. Lily looked a little bewildered, as did everyone else.

"But we're in the middle of—"

"—it's urgent, it can't wait any longer," said Peter. James and Lily looked down at Harry and then up at Remus, Sirius, and Bastet. Peter looked directly at Sirius. "And we need to be alone."

"I suppose if it is urgent, then you three can come back in an hour?" James asked, looking at Remus, Bastet, and Sirius.

Peter nodded approvingly. Remus sighed and looked at Sirius, who looked at Bastet, who looked at Remus. They all nodded and solemnly headed out the door, somewhat confused as to what could possibly be so important and secretive that it had to be said right now, in the middle of the party.

James turned to Peter as he closed the door. "Now, Wormtail, what's this all about?"

* * *

Out in the Muggle world, Remus and Bastet stood out like sore thumbs. For Remus, it was because of his shabby appearance, large bags under his eyes, countless scars on his face, and constant checking calendars and such for what phase the moon was expected to be that night. For Bastet, her constantly changing hair color was odd, it changed so much not even Muggles could accuse hair dye. Bastet's hair went through an entire color spectrum in 2 weeks, and then started over again. Today she sported light green locks with yellow highlights. Sirius, when he first met her, thought that perhaps she was a Metamorphagus, which would have been fascinating. But that wasn't the case. Bastet claimed that it had been the result of a potion-gone-wrong back in Hogwarts, resulting in unstable hair pigment (or something along those lines). Lily usually backed her up on her story, but Sirius still liked to think otherwise. Even if it wasn't true, it still turned him on.

Sirius fit in perfectly with the Muggles, however. He was usually dressed for the Muggle times and the Muggle styles (Sirius liked to call himself a 'rebel'). It was only his height that caught some people off guard. Other than that, Sirius was a wizard in Muggles' clothing.

"I wonder what Peter's problem was?" he asked. Remus shrugged.

"It's anyone's guess, really. He's been acting a bit withdrawn for awhile," said Remus, sighing to himself. "But the sigh, interestingly, had a happy tone to it. Bastet noticed first.

"Remus, you seem a little perkier than usual," she mentioned. "News? Anything happen lately?"

Remus stopped in his tracks. Sirius and Bastet turned to face him.

"Did you finally get laid?" asked Sirius. Bastet swatted the back of his head.

"Sirius Black, you toerag!" she cursed. Sirius could only chuckle. Remus went red, but didn't stop smiling.

"Well, actually, I was planning to save this information for later, when we were all together, but…"

"…but what, Remus?" asked Sirius.

"I wrote to Albus Dumbledore the other week about a job. I really need one now, and he told me that a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be needed once Professor Celestia retired at the end of next term. And he said that I could fill in!"

Bastet screamed in delight and ran to hug Remus. Lately, Remus had been scrambling to find a job in order to contribute to society, and it seemed like all was lost many, many times. Remus' 'disability' (that is, his lycanthropy) always turned off potential employers, and before Harry's birth, every passing day grew more depressing for him.

"Remus! That's great news!" Bastet laughed. Sirius hugged Remus next. The smile was clear on his face. It was so wide it seemed to put the rest of his face out of proportion.

"I'm a teacher!" Remus smiled. Sirius was beaming too.

"He's gone to the other side now. We'll miss you, buddy!" Sirius said solemnly. "Let's go get some food, and we can go tell James and Lily!" he proposed. Bastet cringed.

"I'm not so sure…" she said. Bastet had had some pretty rotten luck with Muggle dishes, and Sirius knew it. More than once she'd ended up either in the hospital for digestive problems or in the dentist's office for broken teeth on various Muggle-tradition foods. Her intolerance for "Take-Out Thai" food was especially hilarious for Sirius, at least until Bastet gave him the hospital bill because HE'D been the one to give it to her.

"Come on, just sodas then!" Remus begged. Bastet gave him an eye. "They're just fizzy flavored water; I hardly think anyone could wind up sick over one!"

Bastet licked her lips. She hadn't eaten much at the party…

"Fine, let's do it," she said.

What the hell, she thought. Times were good enough. Merlin knew how much longer they would last…


	3. An Auror's Lament

Remus, Bastet, and Sirius ended up at a bar on the west end of town and had the time of their lives (even Bastet, who quickly grew fond of the Bloody Marys until Sirius and Remus had to drag her out of the bar). Remus was the only one who'd ended up going back to James and Lily's house later as promised, for Sirius and Bastet loved the night life in the Muggle World and ended up making a date out of their good time.

So, while Sirius and Bastet went out to paint the town red, Remus headed back to James' and Lily's house, which lied at the end of a small gravel road way outside of the downtown area. By the time Remus stepped inside, the party had ceased to exist, and now all that remained of it was a few plates of leftover pasties, and wrapping paper scattered on the floor. Peter had apparently left a while ago, and Lily was putting Harry to sleep in Sirius' crib, now set up in a room off to the side. Remus smiled as he stood in the doorway. Harry appeared at peace, clearly worn out from all of the excitement. So much excitement and activity had buzzed around him all day; of course it was very exhausting for a 5-day-old baby to handle.

The mood in the bedroom seemed dismal, so Remus decided it wasn't the right time to spring the news on the family of his new job. Remus had always harbored a gift for reading the general mood of a room. But even if he didn't, it wasn't hard to tell. James had lost his fatherly glow that had clearly been shining earlier, and Lily was solemnly singing Harry to sleep on his first night home. Lily, while not an exceptional singer, had a clear soprano not unlike a flute's whistle. She sang a somber song about an Auror's lament or something along those lines…

_And she cried as he lied,_

_Her dear lover's story was untrue,_

_He rightfully belonged in Azkaban,_

_What more could she do?_

_So thus ends this __Auror's__ lament,_

_Her feelings she did no longer hide,_

_For as her lover rotted in Azkaban,_

_She sat right there by his side…_

"What a gloomy lullaby!" Remus remarked."Usually 'Hush Little Baby' did the trick for me when I was an infant…" Lily looked up at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy. James didn't look much better.

"Remus, I didn't hear you come in," Lily said, her voice cracked while trying very hard to sound happier. Remus looked back and forth from Lily to James three times, suddenly sensing the change in mood. His shoulders tensed.

"What's happened?" he asked as soon as he came into the room. James and Lily looked at each other with worried faces. "Something's wrong, and where's Wormtail?"

Lily sighed. "He…he had some news for us," she said. "He'd been to Order Headquarters."

"Would you like some pumpkin juice, Remus? We need to talk. Where's the others?" asked James. Remus shrugged.

"They decided to spend the night out. Bastet got a little too much drink in her belly," said Remus. "And no thanks, I'm fine."

"Let's let Harry get some sleep," Lily said, leading the men out of the room and quietly closing the door behind her.

When they were safe in the living room, James lit a lamp and sat down next to Lily on the floral-patterned sofa, putting his hand on her knee. It was obvious that whatever Peter had told them, it wasn't nice news. Had something happened concerning the war? Was the Order of the Phoenix disposed of? Or was it a more personal piece of depressing news? Remus sat across from them in an armchair. James clicked his teeth together a few times before he spoke. Lily's leg was involuntarily bouncing up and down out of nervousness.

"Let's not beat round the bush, my friend. Peter said he found out some disturbing news that will affect us all," said James. "The Dark Lord, there's been a prophesy made against him, predicting his downfall."

"Oh? Wh…who is it, then? You, Prongs? Lily? Padfoot?"

James shook his head. "It said that the one who will be Voldemort's equal and rival was born as the seventh month of this year died to parents who've already defied him 3 times, and one cannot live while the other lives."

"Peter told us this because he knew, he knew that our Harry fit every qualification…"

Remus was so surprised, he could barely sputter out the news. "But…born this year? A baby like Harry as Voldemort's rival? Impossible!" Remus remarked, his heartbeat picking up speed rapidly."Who made the prediction?"

"Sybil Trelawney," answered Lily. Remus rolled his eyes.

"That annoying bird couldn't predict the end of a movie!" Remus protested. Lily nodded with a slight smile, even though the smile lacked any meaning.

"The prophesy, even if not an accurate one, is very dangerous. You KNOW that The Dark Lord will take this seriously," said James. "We are in danger because of it. Voldemort knows of this prophesy now. What he will do next, well…it's too horrible to even think of it!"

Remus felt his heart pound. "So, are you saying, Harry will destroy Voldemort? He's the child of the prophesy?"

"Maybe not," said Lily reassuringly. "Merlin help me for hoping for such a terrible thing on such good people, but there is another boy who was born just a day prior to Harry who fits the bill as well. Do you remember Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"Certainly," said Remus.

"They've had a son too. Neville," Lily elaborated.

"Good for them. Good people, the Longbottoms," Remus noted.

"Yes. So maybe there's still hope for us. But, this still puts Harry, us, Sirius and Bastet in a lot of danger. If Harry becomes the Chosen One…" Lily couldn't finish her sentence, the tears of fear filled her eyes. James comforted his wife with a strong, firm embrace.

"Will you go into hiding?" asked Remus. James shook his head.

"Not yet. Voldemort could pass over Harry for Neville, and there may be others as well. We're going to live life as if no prophesy was made at all, for Harry's sake. I'd trust all four of you, Peter, Bastet, Sirius, and yourself, with our lives. No one around here had a connection to the dark One anyhow. Voldemort might not even realize Harry exists if we are careful."

"He was born in a Muggle hospital, right?" asked Remus. Lily nodded.

"I'm afraid, though."

"We need to keep a low profile. But we won't do anything extreme until we hear more information," said James.

"And how did Peter come by this information? Did Dumbledore tell him?" Remus asked.

"No. He said Minerva McGonagall told him while he was in the Leaky Cauldron having a pint a few nights back, after an Order meeting. I don't know why he didn't come to us as soon as he found out this prophesy was made…"

"Maybe he felt that because of my condition, it would end up being too much for us to deal with," Lily suggested. "Peter, out of anybody, would be the least likely to put us in harm's path."

"Maybe so," James nodded.

Remus stood up. "James, when we were in school, you, Sirius, Lily, Bastet, and Peter all came to my aid whenever I needed it during….that time of the month. I assure you that all four of us would stand between Voldemort and yourselves in an instant. We'll be your protectors. I know I'd die for you, and so would the others," vowed Remus. "Little Harry will not have so much as a scar on his face as long as all of us remain as we have been for so long. A family."

"You make me feel so much better," said Lily, getting up and putting her hand on Remus' shoulder. "We will get through this without endangering ANYONE'S lives. I'm sure the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors are all at work tracking The Dark Lord and preparing for battle at this very instant."

"Lily's right. He'll have countless barriers to get through before he gets to us!" James said with confidence.

"We will be your Aurors, James," Remus promised. James smiled and hugged Remus. "We will defend you, Lily, and Harry to the death."

"Although we must pray that it doesn't come to that," Lily said seriously. A moment of silence ensued, each of the adults in the room envisioning and fearing the worst.

"Voldemort…defeated by a baby! Who would have thought to would come to that?" Remus remarked.

"It didn't say that he'd be DEFEATED," said James. "The prophesy merely said that one couldn't co-exist with the other. Either the child will kill Voldemort…or Voldemort would simply kill the child."

"And which do YOU think sounds more likely to happen?" Lily said, her lower lip trembling in fear as her eyes darted back to the baby's room.

"Come, Lily, I think we need to turn in early," said James. He looked back at Remus. "Be careful going back home, alright? You don't know who could be on the streets now, even in Muggle territory," he warned.

"Like a drunken Bastet running free about the city and a wild Sirius trying to chase after her!" Remus said, trying to lighten the spirit in the room. Lily smiled, and James laughed.

"One can only hope that's all," James muttered. He and Lily then turned to go into their bedroom, and Remus let himself out onto the street.


	4. Knockturn Alley

Peter Pettigrew absolutely despised Knockturn Alley. It gave him chills every times he wandered into the dark street. All of the horrendously scarred and wrinkled hags, the nearly-dead newly-released Azkaban prisoners, and other various creatures of the night flat-out scared Peter. But every time, he knew He'd be there waiting for him. If he failed to meet with Him just once, he'd be dead faster than a body could say _Avada __Kedavra_. So, Peter faced the darkness and strangeness of Knockturn Alley regardless.

But tonight, Peter was relieved to find only a few hags lining the shadowy brick walls. One, Gertrude Gillyson, harbored a 'crush' on Peter, and always managed to be there as he passed. Peter spotted her immediately and retracted his head into his turtleneck sweater (which he was wearing despite it being August). Gillyson smiled, showing her two remaining teeth and black gums, as Peter walked down the path.

"It's Peter Pettigrew!" she moaned. "Hello there, Peter. Want a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, on me?"

"I'm not partial to their drinks, let alone would I go in there with the likes of you!" Peter snapped back. If only James, Remus, and Sirius saw him down here, it was like a whole different Peter. He wasn't the runt of the group with he was at Knockturn Alley. He could cuss off a beggar or spit on the sidewalk like any other ne'er-do-well who visited or lived here.

The shadows were particularly sharp tonight. On the other end of the Alley was right downtown, where Muggles lit their neon signs (pathetic they needed a gas to make colored light), and tonight, it seemed as if the 'party scene' was brighter than usual. The bright lights' contrast with the dark Alley's shadows made Gillyson look even more horrible.

"Come on, hot stuff, let's go to the Muggle disco!"

Peter didn't respond this time. He just quickened his pace until Gertrude Gillyson was out of his sight. Then he continued to walk past all the creepy shops until he came to the small nook where he always met with Him.

Peter always wondered why a great Dark wizard such as Lord Voldemort held his meetings with him in a small side-alley. At least he deserved a spot in a tavern? But Peter didn't dare ask Voldemort this himself. He knew that the Order and the Aurors were on the lookout for him. Maybe some of those damn Aurors were stationed in the Knockturn Tavern? Peter felt this might have been the case…those Aurors scared him. Especially the one with the crazy eye….Alastor Moody. Once Moody had chased after Peter with a dead mongoose saying he killed it (no wonder people thought he was crazy, Peter hardly knew what a mongoose WAS).

Peter immediately averted his eyes as he came upon the small nook. On a meager throne of wicker, sat a man in a black cloak. His face was hooded. Peter knelt before the hooded man.

"Yes, Pettigrew?" hissed the man. A small snake circled at the hooded man's feet and stood up at attention n when the hooded one spoke.

Peter remained quiet. Did he REALLY want to do this?

Poor Peter didn't REALLY want to work for the Dark Lord at all. It was fate that forced him into this position. It had happened the year after he graduated from Hogwarts. Peter had been in his rat Animagus form (for some reason, he couldn't remember why) and he had happened upon a snake in Knockturn Alley. The snake made a grab with her fangs at Peter, and Peter, in defense, scratched one of the snake's eyes right out, saving him. However, when the snake's master found this, he forced Peter out of his Animagus form and, before he knew it, his human form was kneeling (under _Imperio_) at the feet of Lord Voldemort, the snake's master. After Voldemort restored Nagini's (his name for the sinister creature) eye, he forced Peter to either pay off his 'debt to Nagini by serving her master, or dying. Peter didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't want to die, but neither did he want to join the evil side. Voldemort had decided that because none of his Death Eaters at the time were Animagi, Peter could be of use to him. Peter eventually agreed to servitude with Voldemort. In turn, Voldemort promised Peter greatness in choosing 'the victorious side.'

As time went by, Peter grew to view Voldemort as his true master, whether he liked it or not. Voldemort DID look out for him, despite the other Death eaters (damn that Lucius Malfoy) scorning him and teasing him by doing brutal things to him under _Imperio_. Peter began to feel himself doing the Dark Lord's work willingly, which frightened him. But every time Peter had a doubt, Voldemort ensured him he was doing the right thing. But none of the Marauders knew this. Peter kept it a secret, because he knew that Sirius, if not all 5 of the others, would come after him and kill him themselves for joining Voldemort.

After hearing the dreaded prophesy, Voldemort sent Peter, along with other Death Eaters, out to seek those who fit the prophesy's description. At first, Peter felt this mission was a simple enough task. But then, Lily had prematurely delivered her son 2-weeks early, making Harry fit the bill as well. Could Peter really betray the son of his best friend? Harry was so innocent, so new to the world.

But when Peter had held Harry in his arms at the party earlier, he'd felt something. An ominous sense of gloom had fallen over him. Peter, in the short time Harry was in his arms, had felt almost a veil of black fall over him, isolating himself from the world. Peter felt deathly cold. He knew that somehow, somewhere, Voldemort was watching him. How COULD he keep Harry a secret from Voldemort?

"Master, what is it you want with me tonight?" Peter asked formally.

Nagini hissed, recognizing the man who'd taken her eye out as a rat. Voldemort stroked her gently.

"Have you found someone?" asked the hooded Lord.

Peter quickly fumbled through his mind. Betray Harry? Or send Voldemort on a wild goose chase? Or just tell Voldemort he hadn't seen any newborns fitting the prophesy? Did any of Voldemort's OTHER rivals recently have children? Who'd defied him at least three times? Surely someone in the Order…

Peter decided he had to try. "Alastor Moody has had a son," Peter said weakly. He felt cold despite the summer weather. Something about the Dark Lord did that to him.

Voldemort remained silent for a moment. Then he burst out in a loud, powerful laugh. "That bumbling idiot?" he laughed. "The man couldn't find a woman if he WAS one!"

Peter laughed nervously as well. Damn.

"Pettigrew, I didn't come here for jokes. You've met someone, I felt it this afternoon. Tell me his name, his parents' name, where does he live?" Voldemort demanded. He pulled a bottle out of his cloak. Veritaserum. Peter slammed his mouth shut.

He needed to buy time. He couldn't do it. Not yet, at least.

"I do not know who he was. It was a couple I met on the streets this afternoon on my way to a friend's house," Peter said quickly.

Voldemort nodded, seeming to believe him. Peter sighed in relieve and cast his eyes down respectfully. Out of the corner of his eye, a small brown mouse was trying to climb up his 'throne.' Nagini eyed it greedily, seeing her dinner in its' fur. "Pettigrew, you have one year, only one year, to bring me their names, and the location of their child. If you fail…"

Voldemort didn't even have to look at the mouse. He pointed his wand directly between its' eyes. Peter gulped. He knew what was coming.

"_Avada __Kedavra_!"

The poor mouse didn't have time to squeak as a small green spark flew from the wand. The mouse fell onto the ground, unhurt and unscarred, but dead all the same. Voldemort smiled at Nagini, slightly startled, and muttered something to her in Parseltongue. Nagini, in gracious gratitude, licked her tongue on Voldemort's finger, and slowly began to consume the mouse whole.

"Yes, master," Peter moaned, bowing his head. He heard footsteps behind him approach. Voldemort looked beyond Peter to whoever had just arrived.

"Ah, Lucius!"

"Forgive me for being late, Master," said Lucius Malfoy. "Our son cries constantly, and Narcissa wants me to do something about it. Being a father can be such a burden…" Lucius Malfoy had had a son himself, about two months before Harry was born.

Peter looked up into the stern eyes that were Lucius Malfoy's. Lucius, in turn, stared down at Peter in his humbled position.

"Ratfink? What are YOU doing here?"

"Leave us," said Voldemort. Peter got up and nodded without another word. Anything to get out of that Merlin-forsaken place.

As he scampered down Knockturn Alley, he could hear Voldemort call out, "One year…one year… one year, Pettigrew!"

The voice fell softer ever syllable, and eventually disappeared altogether with the wind.


	5. The First Owl

Fall was Lily's favorite time of year, bar none. The warm colors, the cool breezes, the fall gourds being picked for pies and stews, the children running around, making a mess of the newly raked leaves just for the hell of it. By October, Harry, now two months old and growing, was a lot more of a burden then he had been as a five-day-old. Instead of sleeping, Harry whined and cried for milk or to be changed. But along with all the tears, came the laughs. The laughs Lily had longed for since giving birth. Harry, as it turned out, was a big fan of Quidditch. When James went to his first game of the season (it was an international game, Brazil versus Ireland) Harry went too, and, according to James, the smile never left his face. James bought Harry a little tiny Snitch as a souvenir of the game. It worked like a standard Snitch, only it didn't fly so high or fast. Harry managed to catch it every time Lily released it for him.

In spite of the gorgeous fall weather and Harry quickly morphing from wrinkly newborn to sturdy infant, James and Lily continued to have Voldemort and his threat to their family in the back of their heads. Allegedly, he had no names as to who these dangerous children were, but, of course, he had spies everywhere. James lost sleep many nights thinking of ways to avert being uncovered by the Death Eaters. One of his first thoughts was to teach Lily and Harry to become Animagi. But then, how could Harry, a baby, possibly learn to turn himself into an animal by himself? It'd taken James years to learn how to be a stag. Another idea James had was to immigrate overseas, either to Canada or America. But that did no good. Voldemort had allies all over the world. Why uproot Lily and Harry from their good lives?

All James knew what that he only wanted to go into hiding as a last and desperate resort. It wasn't fair to just sit in a concealed house and make Harry grow up like a recluse, just waiting for some Order member to finally take down Voldemort. Of course, if he had to, he would take his family away from the world, but that would devastate the other Marauders. Sirius and Bastet not seeing their godson grow up would really hit them hard. Remus not having Prongs in the Shrieking Shack keeping him company every full moon would devastate him.

Lily could see her husband's anxiety. It made her more tense every time she saw him tense. On October 15th, she couldn't take it anymore.

"James, you need to relax," she said. "For my sake!"

"How can I possibly relax when there's an evil wizard on the loose who wants my son dead?!" James said, exasperated.

"He doesn't want YOUR son dead! He wants the son of the prophesy dead! He has no idea it's Harry," said Lily, rubbing James' shoulder for comfort with the arm that wasn't holding Harry, knawing on a rattle as a remedy for cutting a tooth.

James looked over at the owl cage in the kitchen. The Potters had two owls: a male snow owl named Oberon, who was good on long journeys with heavy loads, and a female horned owl named Titania, who was smaller than Oberon, but twice as fast, and could deliver emergency letters in a flash.

"Maybe Albus Dumbledore will know what to do," James muttered. Lily nodded, smiling.

"Good idea, love," she said. "Send Titania."

James went to the desk and sat down with a quill and piece of parchment. Meanwhile, Lily set Harry down and when to wake up Titania. "We've got a job for you," she said admiringly. Titania had been Lily's owl since her third year at Hogwarts, as Oberon had been James'. The two owls during their school days were inseparably in love, much to the dismay of then-enemies James and Lily.

Meanwhile, James scribbled a missive for his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He kept it simple and without detail, in case Titania was intercepted.

_Albus,_

_Lily and I are in a bit of trouble with You-Know-Who. We assume you already know the details. We, of course, want Harry to be safe first and foremost, but we need advice from you before anything is done for his safety, so please be quick with a reply. _

_Lily and Harry both say hello. _

_--__'Prongs'__ Potter—_

James signed his name with two antlers, as he'd done naturally since school. He sealed the letter in an envelope and tied it to Titania's feet. She affectionately nipped his thumb and flew out the window with great speed.

James made a grab for Lily's hand as they watched the owl fly off towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Later in the day, Lily sat reading through her old photo albums while Harry was napping. The black-and-white photos from her school days were always her favorite ones to look at.

But before she could crack open the album, there was a knock at the door.

"Lily?"

Lily ran to the door at the familiar voice. Bastet, her hair a light violet with a few twinges left of yesterday's indigo at the ends, was standing in the doorway. She wore jeans and a t-shirt with some American actor's face on it.

"May I come in?" asked Bastet. Lily smiled.

"No," she said, jokingly, opening the door for her friend. Bastet came in and sat down next to Lily on the sofa. Lily took up the album again and began looking through it with Bastet. The first few pictures were from first year, so naturally they just had Lily and Bastet in them. One of Bastet's particular favorites was one where she was dancing on the Gryffindor table at Halloween second year after successfully turning a whole bottle of water into a whole bottle of scotch. Lily was laughing in the photo, though looking a little embarrassed at the same time. In the background, Sirius and James were looking and laughing too.

"Oh wow, I still have the hangover from that day!" Bastet remarked.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor and Dumbledore actually gave you a dance trophy while you were hung over in the hospital!" Lily remembered as she turned the page. "Oh, good times!"

The next photo was in fourth year. Lily and James were still at odds that year, but Bastet and Sirius were flirting and teasing affectionately by that time (to the dismay of their best friends, who initially tried to keep them apart). The photo had Bastet, Sirius, and Remus sitting on the rail of a fountain that used to be in the courtyard, relaxing, Sirius sneaking a touch at Bastet's chest, and Bastet smacking him right into the fountain, then Remus bursting out in laughter.

Bastet laughed again. "We all look so young!"

Lily remained quiet for a moment. "Remember how James and I hated you and Sirius going together?"

Bastet nodded. "You thought James was an arrogant little prankster!"

"He was, and still is," Lily said, not laughing. "You really should get married. If James and I have a child by now—"

"—oh, come off it, Lily! We'll do it when we're good and ready!" Bastet warned, giving Lily an 'eye.' Bastet could do something remarkable with her left eye…she could make it pop out of its' socket by itself, and it intimidated all who saw it…even if they'd seen it done before. Lily understood immediately and flipped the page. But before she could get a good look at the photo, Harry cried from his bedroom. Lily shot up and went to get him.

Bastet picked up the album. The picture was of her and Sirius innocently kissing outside of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade during sixth year. Bastet smiled. Her favorite memory. Bastet was Muggle-born in Northern Ireland, and her parents weren't so fond of the idea that their child was a witch. They send her off to England to live with her strict and tough-as-nails Muggle Grandfather, who was a drill instructor during some great Muggle war. When Bastet was sent to Hogwarts, she considered that the start of her life. Every summer she never went back to her grandfather's house, she went home with her first witch friend: Lily Evans.

Lily brought Harry out into the living room. "You want to hold your godmother? Yes?" Lily asked Harry in baby-voice. Harry smiled and Lily set down the child in Bastet's grip. Bastet grinned.

"Oh, he's going to be a handsome fellow! Mark my words, he's going to have all the ladies after him!" Bastet remarked. James some into the living room with a tray of pumpkin pasties.

"Like his old man!" James said.

"Dear Merlin, I hope not!" Lily expressed.

"I really do think so," said Bastet. "As long as you keep his hair trimmed," she warned Lily. Lily nodded.

"Does he crawl yet?"

"No," said James. "But he's already got the reflexes of a Seeker!" James pulled out the miniature Snitch and let it loose. Harry grabbed it in less than forty seconds. Bastet's mouth hung open.

Lily turned to the next page in the album, which was Bastet and James at the end of 6th year, hovering on their broomsticks in their Quidditch robes, waving to the camera and then zooming off to play a match. They both were on the Gryffindor team, James as a Chaser, and Bastet was the team Keeper, but she quite half way through seventh year due to a drop in grades (the season was nearly over, anyway).

"Must take after his godmother, then!" Bastet bragged. Lily and James laughed, and Harry would've been laughing…if he wasn't teething on his little Snitch. Lily sighed. She wished the good times like these would last forever.

James' expression suddenly changed. "Hey! I was a damn good Chaser, thank you!"


	6. Dog in the Alley

The year 1980 waned slowly but surely. By Christmastime, all seven members of the 'Marauders & Company' troupe were exhausted in their own particular ways. Lily and James had never gotten a reply from Dumbledore. Titania came back empty handed, and James figured Dumbledore saw no alarm right away. Still, they grew tired of worry. Sirius and Bastet were tired too…tired of people pushing them into marriage and commitment. They were getting teased so much about the subject, they tried to pull a pretend break-up on Halloween. Of course, everyone saw through it as a prank. Peter was the most worn out of them all, his shoulder angel and shoulder devil always bugging him about his year. Should he betray the Potters? Or take a risk and run away. He couldn't turn into a rat and hide…Voldemort already knew he was an Animagus. Peter's brain wars rages on in his head, which, in turn, made his friends worry about why he wasn't acting like he normally did.

Remus, on the other hand, wasn't tired at all, but excited. The spring term was quickly approaching, in which he was taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts. He'd spent late into the night (except on the full moon, of course) studying up on his counter curses and dangerous animals. For him, there was no better way to 'waste time.' Sirius and James loved teasing him about it.

Christmas, while celebrated quietly (for obvious reasons), was nevertheless a joyful holiday. Sirius gave Harry a toy wand that produced loud and constant noises whenever Harry waved it (much to the annoyance of his parents). Remus chipped in for it. A few presents were exchanged among the adults (Sirius gave Bastet a rose-gold locket with his and Harry's pictures inside, and James gave Lily a new wand-polishing kid), but not many. Dinner was smaller than usual too, but no one cared. They were together and healthy, and that was enough.

By the time the holiday season came and went, with 1981 just around the corner, the entire county was covered in a light dusting of snow, which delighted everyone. Adults or not, James, Lily, Bastet, Sirius, Peter, and Remus loved the winter more than any other time of the year. The entire Muggle population of the town would always look confused as they saw six fully grown people throwing snowballs like children and sledding down the hills on each other's backs. The year everyone turned Sirius into a snowman by putting a sleeping charm on him and burying him in the snow with a carrot on his nose and raisins on his mouth was a banner year, especially. This year, despite the threat against Harry Potter, they all decided to enjoy their time in the snow, before Remus went away at the end of January. Harry seemed twice as fond of the snow than anyone else.

On December 29th, after a long week of fooling around like children, everyone decided to go their separate ways for a day, just to rest, and for other obligations. Remus had a dentist appointment to get his teeth cleaned (he wanted to look presentable for his new job), Peter exclaimed he just wanted to 'sleep in and rest his brain', Harry had a cold from enjoying himself too much, and James and Lily, of course, had to take care of him. This, of course, left Bastet and Sirius with just each other for the day. This was no problem. They decided to go into London for the day and spot clearance sales in Diagon Alley (actually, Bastet decided this; Sirius just forced himself to come along instead of going home and watching post-season indoor Quidditch).

Diagon Alley was a deserted pathway this time of year. Everyone stayed indoors and avoided the bitter cold. Therefore, Sirius and Bastet walked arm-and-arm in the street with no one around.

"You know, we could make some 'magic' of our own right here in the open and no one would see!" Sirius joked. Bastet slapped his shoulder.

"You wish, Sirius!" Bastet laughed. Sirius pouted his lips and morphed into his black dog form. Bastet rolled her eyes. "No puppy-faces!" she said. "They don't work on me! I've TOLD you that!"

Sirius walked up to Bastet and nudged his nose against her knee. Bastet melted a bit and kneeled down to pet her boyfriend. "You're damn lucky you become a dog. If you were anything else, it wouldn't work!" Bastet always had a soft spot for dogs. Maybe that was what attracted her to Sirius, even though they'd met before he'd perfected his Animagus.

Sirius licked her face. Bastet yelped. "Sirius, stop it!" Sirius pounced on Bastet and continued licking her face. Bastet screamed and laughed like no one cared. Sirius burrowed his wet nose into Bastet's hot pink hair.

But, of course, someone had to spoil their fun. Two black boots, followed by a tall, scrawny, body dressed in black robes towered over Bastet. Bastet bit her lip as she looked up into the man's face. She could recognize those huge nostrils and that greasy mop of hair any day of the week.

"Bastet Pollux, the woman with the inability to maintain her dignity in public," Severus Snape sneered. Bastet's cheeked turned red. "Are you really that desperate for company that you'd roll around with dogs?"

Sirius backed off and growled in defense of Bastet. Bastet got up and dusted herself off. Why wasn't he at Hogwarts?

"What, Severus? Jealous that you couldn't even get a dog for a mate?" Bastet snapped back with a sly smile. Snape, in turn, ran his fingers through his greasy black hair and knitted his eyebrows. Sirius continued to growl defensively.

"You always were a bitch at school, Pollux. Truly sad you ended up all alone," Snape said.

"Again, jealous that I do have enough of a life to forget about school, whereas you need to dwell on it every single day of your pathetic life in order to stay alive? I never understood why Lily talked to you," Bastet said. Sirius arched his back. At the mention of Lily, Snape's look changed slightly. "I don't see why you couldn't grow up, Severus, really. Find yourself a girl and move out of your Mummy's house, then maybe you won't seem less constipated." Bastet looked at Sirius and waved her arm. "Shoo!"

Sirius quickly ran down the alley so he could transform safely back into his human form. When he came back, he put his arm around Bastet. "Ouch," he said. "Truth hurts, Snivellus."

"Sirius Black, I should have known. The bastard who tried to kill me in the Shrieking Shack," Snape recalled.

"Get your ass out of here and go home and play chemist!" Sirius barked. Bastet could feel the muscles in Sirius' arm tense up. Bastet looked into his eye and saw a dangerous fire begin to burn within. He'd never looked this angry before. A simply Hogwarts rivalry normally wouldn't have gotten to him. He'd always coolly brushed off 'Snivellus' before…

"Maybe you should think of going home and play Double-Backed-Monster, that is, if you've even played before…" Snape sniped.

Bastet turned red. She knew what he was talking about, and no. Neither of them had even done anything like that before. Sirius was red as a candy apple. He pulled his wand out of his coat pocket.

"You dare insult Bastet again, and you'll be seeing green!" Sirius yelled madly. Snape made an "ooh, I'm scared!" gesture with his shoulders and pulled out his wand.

"Be careful, because weddings aren't easily done when the groom is spending life in Azkaban!" Snape warned. Bastet yanked Sirius back. What the HELL was happening to him?

"Stop it, Sirius! I'm not listening to him! Ignore Snape!" Bastet begged.

Sirius shoved Bastet out of the way. Bastet fell over and into a snowdrift. Sirius and Snape backed away from each other.

"Get out of here before I finish what James stopped me from doing last time!" Sirius said, shaking his wand like a madman. Snape's slit-shaped eyes widened only slightly.

Bastet screamed. "Sirius, what's wrong with you? Stop! Don't kill him!" Bastet bit her lip. As much as she hated Snape, he was right. If Sirius was shoved in Azkaban for killing him, then the entire group would fall apart. Sirius, along with James, were the core of the Marauders.

Sirius hesitated a moment. He listen to Bastet whimpering from the snowbank. He growled angrily at Snape and pointed his wand. Snape flinched, stepped back, and pointed. Bastet closed her eyes and muttered quietly.

"Sirius, DON'T—"

Both men shouted, "_Expelliarmus_"

Sirius had shouted a second sooner than Snape, and Snape was sent hurdling back into a pumpkin stand, and knocked unconscious in the process. Sirius dodged Snape's spell, and it, instead, took one of the legs out of an old barstool sitting by a garbage can.

Sirius dusted himself off and looked at Bastet. The look in her eyes was one of fear, anger, and panic. Sirius extended a helping hand to help get her to her feet. Bastet rejected his offer and stood up on her own.

"I'm sorry," said Sirius. Bastet shook her head. She looked at Sirius with fear.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sirius?" Bastet asked. "He wasn't bothering me!"

"But he was bothering me," Sirius said.

"You were really going to kill him!" Bastet accused. "You didn't think for one minute what would happen to me…to James and Remus…to US, if you'd said _AvadaKedavra_ instead of _Expelliarmus_!" Bastet said, a tear coming to her eye. "And what's worse…you shoved me aside so you could have your wand at Severus' neck! What…"

Bastet wiped a tear away from her face. Sirius stood in front of her, heartbroken.

"Bastet, you're being overdramatic!" Sirius said. "Calm down!"

"What happened to you? That's not what would've happened at school," Bastet said. Sirius bit his lip. "You're…you're clearly not who I thought you were." Sirius could see that he's truly scared her. Bastet shivered, and not because of the cold.

"Bastet, please…"

"Just go."

Bastet looked at Sirius. "You scared me," she said. "You're…you're mad."

Bastet turned on her heel and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron on the other side of the street. A few patrons were looking out of its' windows on the loud scene that had just occurred below. Snape was beginning to come to from where he'd crashed into the pumpkin stand. Sirius shook his head.

"Bastet! Come back!" he yelled.

But Bastet was already inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius kicked the side of a building hard with his foot in frustration, went down the alley, turned into a dog, and scattered away, whining sadly to himself as he ran.


	7. The Second Owl

"Master, I still do not know his name," Peter assured Voldemort during another dreadful meeting in Knockturn Alley in late January, this time with several hooded Death Eaters present. "I have yet to see his face again!"

Voldemort clicked his tongue. Nagini, resting faithfully on his shoulder, hissed at Peter. Voldemort muttered to her in Parseltongue. They seemed to have a full-fledged conversation for a few minutes. Peter listened, even though he didn't speak snake-talk. Maybe Nagini was insisting that Voldemort let him go?

No. Not a chance. How stupid WAS Peter anyway?

"My lovely Nagini says that you are lying to me, Pettigrew," Voldemort said. "She speaks of an incident last December, where you were canoodling in a snowbank with a baby…a baby fitting the prophesy…"

Peter eyed the snake, who winked back at Peter. How he wanted that thing to die…"You'd believe a snake who hibernates during winter?" asked Peter boldly. Voldemort ignored him.

"She says she saw you with the babe in arm, acting like children, both of you. Along with the child's parents and friends," said Voldemort. He stood up off his meager throne and took out his wand. Peter looked at the pavement underneath his knees. He began to tremble and feel hot.

"_Imperio_!" shouted Voldemort. Peter felt himself unwillingly being lifted into the air by his shirt collar.

"Tell me his name!" Voldemort screamed. "NOW!"

Peter resisted. Voldemort carried Peter over to a brick wall and slammed his head against the hard wall several times. "NOW!" he screamed with each time.

Now it was either Peter's imagination, or he heard several of the Death Eaters snickering and giggling at him having his head banged against the wall. How humiliating (and painful).

"So help me, I'll kill you if you do not tell me now! And not with _Avada__Kedavra_! I'll torture you slowly and surely and laugh as you writhe on the ground until death is a sweet relief for you, Pettigrew!!!" Voldemort yelled louder and louder, like a madman. Pettigrew couldn't feel the pain anymore, he was sweating bullets. He could taste blood in his mouth. Should he really have to die for this?

Voldemort set Peter down and took the curse off him. Peter watched with horror as Voldemort lifted his wand again. "_Cruc_—"

"HARRY POTTER!" Peter suddenly screamed, involuntarily. Voldemort lowered his wand. Peter shook and cowered.

"What did you say?" asked Voldemort. Several of the witnessing Death Eaters leaned forward. Peter knew he'd said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Damnit.

"H…Harry P…Potter," stuttered Peter. Voldemort suddenly got a horrendously chilling smile on his face.

"Harry Potter. Do you know where he lives?" Voldemort asked. Peter shook his head silently. At least he could keep that quiet…for now.

"I see," said Voldemort, seemingly believing Peter this time. "If you gather any further information, then I shall make you great," said Voldemort. He turned to his standing Death Eaters. "Find him! Harry Potter is the boy of the prophecy! Find him! Kill him immediately! Go!" Voldemort demanded. The Death eaters immediately left the alley, aside from a female Death Eater named Bellatrix, who was gorgeously dark, her thick brown hair covering her left eye.

"What of the other boy? The Longbottom boy?"

"That oaf of a boy couldn't produce a curse if he were fifty!" said Voldemort. "You may have some fun with the Longbottoms if you wish, but no need to worry about their potato of a boy. Harry Potter is our enemy," Voldemort said. Bellatrix bowed and giggled eerily, waving her wand around her head as she flew off on her broom.

"Common, Rodolphus! Barty! Rabastian! Let's have some fun!" she summoned to the three male Death Eaters behind her. They mounted their broomsticks and followed. After they were out of sight, Peter rose to his feet. Only he and Voldemort were left.

"Good work, Pettigrew. A name is all I need," said Voldemort. "That wasn't so hard…was it?" Voldemort then disappeared into the shadows with Nagini. Peter fell to his knees again and cried over what he'd just done, the image of the tiny baby in his arms burned in his guilty mind.

* * *

Things after that night escalated so quickly and horribly, the Marauders found themselves receiving bad news about a Death Eater attack or a household being destroyed every other day. Remus didn't go to Hogwarts in the end, he felt he was needed at home with his Marauder brothers and sisters. And indeed, he was. Every day, James and Lily felt their hearts beat a little faster. They knew Voldemort had a name now.

In early spring, in _The Daily Prophet, _an article was written about Frank and Alice Longbottom being tortured to the point of insanity, and they're poor son, Neville, being left with his grandmother. Later, on April 12th, an entire village was destroyed outside of Essex because their telephone book had 35 families or people with the name "Potter."

On June 9th, the group received a direct blow. Three Death Eaters met with Bastet and Remus while walking on a street together. They overheard them muttering someone about "killing Harry Potter on Voldemort's command." Bastet gasped a little too loud, and the Death Eaters turned around. Remus, thinking quickly, pulled his wand and did the first thing he thought of: he conjured a Patronus that lasted long enough for he and Bastet to hide. The trio, confused and distracted, walked on, ignoring what had just happened. Bastet and Remus were so tired and scared by the incident it nearly took the life out of them. All this time, Lily and James refused to leave their house, and wouldn't let Harry near a window.

The day that Remus and Bastet narrowly escaped the trio of Death Eaters, Sirius was staying with James and Lily for tea. It was only a matter of time Voldemort came to their village and blasted everyone in it. Regardless, they were trying hard to keep their mind on trivial matters instead of thinking about the horror going on outside their home.

"So, you still won't talk to Bastet?" asked Lily. Indeed, after that day in Diagon Alley, Sirius and Bastet considered themselves broken up. Bastet was afraid of Sirius, and Sirius was pissed off at Bastet for being so presumptuous about his 'outburst.' Sometimes he couldn't help himself. It never occurred to him that Bastet had never been around when he had a fit like that before.

Sirius shook his head. "No. She didn't answer my owls," said Sirius. "It's not like I didn't try…"

James shook his head. "Such a shame. You two seemed perfect for each other."

"Yeah, well—"

Suddenly, Remus and Bastet stumbled into the house. Sirius turned around in his chair. Bastet was white as a ghost, her deep brown hair accentuating hr complexion, and Remus was panting like a werewolf, even though the full moon had been a week ago. Both looked like they would collapse on top of each other right where they stood. Bastet hung off of Remus' shoulder, as if she could barely walk. James and Lily rushed to take them in. James took Bastet and Lily took Remus to the sofa and sat them down. Sirius felt awkward, but his chest ached seeing Bastet so distressed.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" asked James. "You two look like you died!"

"We nearly did," Bastet muttered. This made James' eyes widen. Sirius felt a pang in his chest.

"Our worst fears are confirmed. Three Death Eaters met us on the street. They were talking about killing Harry on a command from Voldemort. Bastet screamed and the three of them nearly killed us, but we got away just in time," Remus explained. Lily appeared with two cups of tea, which both victims accepted eagerly and began sipping at.

"Oh Merlin, James," Lily said. "He's declared Harry his enemy! This is what we feared more than anything!"

Lily fell into James' arms and cried. Sirius looked uncomfortably at Bastet. "You alright?" he asked. Bastet nodded silently.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Sirius nodded back. Bastet put her hand on Remus' shoulder to keep him from passing out (he looked like he was going to).

There was a tapping at the window. Sirius, the only mobile person in the house, went to the window. A beautifully colored Phoenix was flapping outside the house with a letter in its' talons. Sirius took the letter, not opening it, and petted the bird. Dumbledore must have had an urgent message for James. Sirius recognized the bird. "Thank you, Fawkes," he said. The bird chirped and flew back towards his home.

"James," Sirius called, handing the envelope to Sirius. James opened the notice with one hand while still embracing his wife.

_James, Lily, and little Harry,_

_I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to reply. The Hogwarts Class of 1981 is not an easy class to control._

_Of course I am aware of the circumstance, and how it's escalated since the start of the year. I know it will cause you and your friends __a lot of __pain, but I fear that the only option as of now is, in fact, __going into hiding__ until Voldemort can be taken out. _

_Also, to be safe, make doubly sure you Secret-Keeper __is__ a trustworthy man or woman. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how direly important that is._

_Do write whenever you are able._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Good luck. I'll think of you constantly, as I'm sure you'll need it. _

James only wish he knew what Dumbledore meant by that last line.

_PS: Good luck. I'll think of you constantly, as I'm sure you'll need it. _

It scared him.


	8. The Secret Keeper

Usually, a first birthday party is supposed to be a happy occasion.

Not for the Potters. Since the day Remus and Bastet nearly died at the hands of the three Death Eaters, which also happened to be the day Dumbledore recommended going into hiding from Voldemort with Harry in tow, James and Lily had put off the inevitable solution for a long time. While the adults all knew that James and Lily were in deep trouble, they understood why suddenly, James wanted to visit Hogwarts again with Remus, Peter, and Sirius for old time's sake (and to give Dumbledore a few possessions that he didn't want to take with him into hiding; which he didn't want Voldemort to get his hands on), and Lily suddenly wanted to visit Ireland and go to every Quidditch Expo Game possible. Still, they never actually 'announced' anything as far as hiding went, where, when, etc. Everyone knew the day would come, but as every day passed without word, each Marauder gave thanks for another day together.

July 31st, 1981, was a solemn day. James and Lily had decorated their house up as they normally would for their beloved son's party. Harry, who could walk unsteadily now, was having a blast pulling down the crepe paper as soon as Lily put it up. A small cake was made, and everyone brought gifts for Harry. The Potters invited all the Muggle people they knew, so no suspicions would be aroused otherwise. But after the Muggles left, James scooped Harry up in his arms, and guided everyone into the basement. Lily bolted the door shut.

Bastet, Peter, and Remus sat down on the old moth-eaten sofa, and Sirius leaned against a wall. James looked at Lily, who motioned back for him to begin.

"I bet you already know why we're down here," said James. Bastet felt a tear come to her eye. She sniffed. Sirius pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Lily and I have decided that we're going to disappear. Into h,iding. Away from Muggles, away from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. We'll be out of everyone's sight" said James. Remus nodded solemnly. James gave a sympathetic look to him. "Even yours."

Bastet stifled a sob. Remus rubbed her shoulder in a meager attempt at comforting her.

"It's for Harry's protection," Lily assured. "You all understand."

"Of course we do," Bastet muttered sadly.

"Are you really going alone?" asked Remus.

"I know if you could, you all would come with us," said James. Everyone nodded. Peter didn't. He remained strangely poker-faced and rigid. "But for obvious reasons, we must travel and exist as if it was only one living where we will be. That will be hard enough with three of us."

"Besides," Lily added. "What about Remus? He'd be alone during the full moon, he needs someone with him, and Peter and Sirius are the only Animagi who can keep him…"

"But I'm not!" said Bastet, pleading. "I can go with you!"

Lily shook her head. "You're still needed here."

Bastet moaned, as if she were in physical pain as well a emotional pain over losing her best friend. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow before dawn," James said quickly. "We're using the Floo Network and staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys until the end of the week as if we were visiting, just to throw any suspicions off. On Saturday, we're going to our hiding place, and will stay there until Dumbledore sends us an all-clear owl."

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius. "Will it be in town? Or are you going overseas?"

"We all may be close, but not all of us can know the location of where they might be going. Who can say Bellatrix Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy won't find one of us and torture us to death for it?" Remus added. Bastet shook her head.

"I'd die fifty times over before those boneheads got a word out of me!" she said bravely.

Peter shook his head slightly, so no one else noticed. If only she knew how hard it was to keep her own under the damned Cruciatus Curse! It was damn near impossible. Bastet was just a load of talk.

"I wouldn't want it to resort to anyone dying for us," said Lily. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

James nodded in agreement. Harry was beginning to fall asleep in James' arms. Bastet shot up to take him. She sat back down with the sleeping child. Sirius patted his head, which was already coated with thick, messy black hair.

"That's why we're all here. We need to secure our safety with a Secret Keeper. And I feel that you'd be best for the job, Padfoot," said James. Sirius looked woefully honored…if there was such a look.

"Prongs…I—"

"—will you do this for us, friend?" asked James. Sirius looked around at everyone else. Bastet bit her lip. Looking at Peter, Sirius suddenly got an idea.

"No," said Sirius. Lily gave him an odd look. "Let me explain!" Sirius walked over and stood Peter up on his feet. "I think we'd be better suited with Peter."

"What?" asked Lily.

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Because everyone and their brother knows Prongs and I are best mates!" said Sirius. "We need someone that no one would suspect. Voldemort wouldn't suspect a little, meek, helpless and talentless thing like Wormtail to hold the great secret as to where the son of the prophesy is hiding!"

Peter's face was indescribable. Nobody noticed.

"No offense, Wormy," said Sirius.

"None taken," said Peter.

"If I was the Keeper, then it's a pretty safe bet Voldemort will come after me first, and then he'd no doubt try to torture me out of it. And don't forget, that means he could come after Remus too, and even Bastet," Sirius said, looking at his ex-girlfriend. Bastet looked at the floor. "With Wormtail, I'm not sure how many people are even aware that he's one of us!"

James looked at Lily. They seemed to be a little skeptical about Sirius' idea.

"We all would die for you," said Sirius. "But putting the Fidelius Charm on Wormy would be a safer way to make sure all of us can be reunited happily someday…"

A good solid 5 minutes of silence ensued. James finally broke it. He looked Peter square in the eye.

"Wormtail? What say you?" asked James, deepening his voice.

Peter didn't hesitate. "I'll do it."

Lily's shoulders dropped, as if a weight had been lifted off them. James seemed to be pleased…even though Peter seemed to agree to the deal a little too quickly.

"Alright," James said. "Meeting adjourned," he pronounced. "Wormtail, will you be so kind as to stay behind with Lily and I?"

Peter nodded, and after a round of quickly, tear-filled goodbyes, Sirius, Remus, and Bastet filed out of the room like a funeral procession. Sirius was the last one out the door. He turned around and looked at his best mate one more time before closing the door solemnly behind him, unaware that it would be the last time he ever saw his friends alive.

* * *

Outside the Potter house, Bastet could barely contain herself. The whole idea of her being separated from her best girlfriend and her godson was too much for her to bear. She really struggled to hold back loud, uncontrollable sobbing. Sirius and Remus, who walked a step behind her, whispered.

"Padfoot, talk to her," egged Remus. "She needs you direly."

Sirius nodded, forgetting immediately the day they broke apart, and walked a little faster to catch up to her. Bastet stopped in her tracks just as Sirius was on an equal position with her.

"If you need anything, you know where my apartment is…" Sirius muttered.

Bastet tried to keep her temper. "Indeed. But I'll be fine," she said.

"We'll see them again soon. I promise…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bastet cried suddenly, jumping up into Sirius' arms. It took Sirius by complete surprise, he could barely hold on to her. Remus smiled. "I'm sorry I judged you like that! Oh Merlin, do forgive me!! Don't let go of me, Sirius! I love you!" she wailed. A Muggle woman retrieving her mail gave the trio of wizards an odd look. Remus shrugged at her.

"I never stopped loving you," said Sirius. "I forgive you, love." Her warm body felt good against his, which was cold as ice. Remus sighed at the sight.

"Our godson…" she muttered.

"Shh…." Sirius said back. "This is for his own safety. And ours. It won't be long. We have work to do."

"That's right," said Remus. "We're still members of the Order, aren't we? We still need to do our part in the War. Alastor Moody's going to have our asses if we don't check in soon."

Sirius gave a small chuckle.

"I almost forgot," Bastet said, wiping away her cheek on Sirius' shoulder. "The Order of the Phoenix! We should get to Headquarters, then, I suppose?"

"You need some rest, first," Sirius said, shaking his head and setting Bastet back down. "We al do, I think. We'll leave for London first thing tomorrow," he said. "Remus, you may spend the night with us, if you're not up to going home."

"That sounds like a plan," said Remus. "Your place is much closer than mine anyhow."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Bastet's waist, as she wrapped her arms around Sirius' hips. Remus put his arm over Bastet's neck on the other side. The trip, walking as one, walked off to the unknown, green-colored horizon just as the Fidelius Charm was cast upon Peter Pettigrew in the Potters' basement, condemning them all to a terrible fate.


	9. Always A Keeper

Remus, Sirius, and Bastet traveled to London the next morning by broomstick and joined the Order of the Phoenix in their secret location. They were all put on separate duties by Dumbledore, each with a separate significance. Remus, being a werewolf, was set to be a spy among the other werewolves, most being Death Eater-sympathizers. He was a natural for that role.

Sirius walked the London street and Diagon Alley as sort of an Auror (although he was untrained…times were hard, Aurors were in short supply, and all the useful Aurors were either dead, insane, or in the Order anyways). It was a good position for him, for he could become a dog and spy on suspicious activity.

Bastet was put in the air, for her talent on a broomstick, and searched the skies (alongside Alastor Moody) for dementors and Death Eaters. Every night after dinner, the three of them would reunite in the room they shared (they temporarily gave up their separate apartments and thought it would be better if they stayed at Headquarters like some of the other members). Of the three of them, Bastet was the only one to have seen battle, and even then, it was really only her and Moody using a Patronus against two dementors trying to give them a kiss.

By the end of August, Bastet had noticed a deep change in Sirius' attitude. He clearly was mourning the 'disappearance' of his best friend, his best friend's wife, and his godson. The day the Weasleys write to him on James' behalf says that they'd left, Sirius locked himself in the bathroom for hours, just to be alone. While still on active duty, he began preferring to eat alone. And while in their room, Bastet and Remus would be scanning the _Daily Prophet_ for news well into the middle of the night, Sirius would be passed out asleep on his bed by nine PM. He also wasn't as 'loving' around Bastet when she tried to 'cheer him up.' He would either push her away, or go to mope on the other side of the room. He was clearly spiraling downward. Bastet and Remus grew increasingly worried about him. Once, she caught him looking at an old picture of the Order with James and Lily right next to him in the middle of the photo, a tear staining the right corner, right above Moody's face. By September 3rd, Sirius had volunteered to pull extra duty to get him away from Bastet and Remus, who were constantly trying to keep him from hitting rock bottom, which annoyed him (Remus and Bastet were puzzled, they were doing it because they cared about him). Bastet was especially hurt.

Meanwhile, on the front, Voldemort's army was reaching its' peak membership. Every day, the _Daily Prophet _was littered with news about more death, torture, and trials of those caught. Bastet and Moody, leading the "Broomstick Pack," were starting to fight off more and more dementors and Death Eaters. Remus was getting more and more information from the werewolf community.

On September 13th, while recovering from a particularly nasty full-moon transformation, Remus was sitting on a street corner in the designated werewolf village catching his breath, when he overheard a female werewolf, a naturally blond-haired girl named Dara Milne, whispering to one of her sisters, also a werewolf. Dara had a moderate crush on Remus, but she was as bigoted as any Death Eater, so he naturally avoided her.

"But the Dark Lord already has his target…that Harry Potter baby," muttered the sister.

"Yet, he doesn't know WHERE they are!" said Dara. "All he knows is a name!"

"Who told him?"

"I'm not sure, but rumor is, the Potters have taken their child underground and are hiding out somewhere in either England or Wales," said Dara. Remus listened closely while looking like he was nursing a gash on his right arm.

"Hiding?"

"Yes," said Dara. "Possibly in Ireland, but then again, why would they go that far to hide when Lord Voldemort has over half his foreign legion of Death Eaters in Ireland?"

"If they're hiding, surely they have a Secret Keeper?" asked the sister. Remus held his breath. Dara smiled at her sister, and moaned off-topic while running a finger through her dry hair.

"This damn werewolf business is destroying my hair!" she moped. "I'm not blond-haired, but straw-haired!"

"Did you hear me, Dara?"

"Oh , oh yes!" Dara said quickly. "Of course the Potters have a Keeper! And The Dark Lord thinks he knows exactly who it is!"

"Who?"

"Well, Lucius Malfoy went to school with the Potters, at least for a year. He told Lord Voldemort that James Potter's best friend was, believe it or not, Sirius Black!"

"So, wait…" the sister ached and distorted her face as she tried to make sense of this. "Sirius Black? Regulus' brother, the blood-betrayer? The last of the Black dynasty?"

"Yes!"

"HE'S the Keeper?!"

Dara frowned. "One can never be too sure," she said. "But I can assure you, if he is, he'll be found soon enough. Bellatrix Lestrange AND Narcissa Malfoy are his cousins, so he hasn't got many places to turn, does he, now?"

"Fancy that! So…The Dark Lord is going to get the information out of Sirius? Will he be forced into service afterwards?"

"Surely not," said Dara. "Sirius mingled, and still mingles, with mudbloods and half-bloods. His own girlfriend is fat, ugly mudblood from Northern Ireland, so, obviously, Lord Voldemort won't stand for it, he'll kill him as soon as he gets what he wants out of him."

"Goodness!" exclaimed the sister. Dara suddenly turned to Remus.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin!" she said, giggling. "I didn't see you there! Are you doing anything tonight, because I figured we could go down to the pub and get a few drinks…on me, of course!"

"Miss Milne, I had a rough night last night…" Remus said, grimacing.

"We ALL did!" said Dara. Remus looked at the woman. HOW could she be so chipper after a full moon?!

"I'm too exhausted to date right now," Remus lied, and quickly got up and walked briskly in the opposite direction.

"Okay, well, maybe tomorrow, then?" Dara called from behind him. Remus didn't turn back or lose his pace.

Remus couldn't stand to hear this information. How dare they call Bastet a fat mudblood? And Voldemort was after Sirius now? Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper, so he didn't know where the Potters were. That wasn't good. Voldemort would undoubtedly think Sirius was being defiant. He wouldn't kill Sirius, but he'd no doubt torture Sirius until he got himself a cell next to the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's Hospital. And Sirius wouldn't even be able to help it! He DIDN'T know where the Potters lived now!

This was bad, VERY bad…

* * *

When Remus got back home, he was panting and panicking. Bastet was sitting on her bed, petting Oberon, whom with Titania, the Potters left in her care. Titania was pecking at Bastet's Platinum-colored hair. Sirius was staring at himself in the mirror, fingering his long hair, which had grown almost as unruly as James' hair in their time at the Order's Headquarters.

"Sirius, I have some news I think you'd want to hear now rather than later," Remus said. Sirius turned around. Bastet looked at Remus.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Voldemort thinks you're the Secret Keeper…and he's coming after you," said Remus. "I heard two ladies talking about it when I was on duty."

"Coming after me?" asked Sirius, getting to his feet. After a second Bastet stood up and ran to Sirius, wrapping her arms around him like his frightened daughter.

"There are Death Eaters on the lookout for you right now," Remus said.

Sirius advanced on Remus. "You're certain?"

Remus nodded, not losing face. "Yes."

Sirius went to the window and looked out at the street below. He needed to think. A few Muggles were shopping, as if life went on. As if their best friends and their godchildren weren't in danger of being killed. As if their very lived weren't threatened.

Sirius turned and looked at Bastet. If what he thought happened, and if Lucius Malfoy had been the one to suggest Sirius to Voldemort, that meant Bastet was next. And she was in even more danger because she was a Muggle-born. But then again, why would Voldemort even know of her existence? What about Peter, who never checked in to the Order with the rest of them? Sirius had the feeling Peter was on the run and looking for a safe way to beeline it to Headquarters and hadn't found one yet. And Remus? Who would watch over him once a month and take care of him afterwards?

"Sirius…" Bastet whispered airily. Sirius took one look into her frightened eyes and knew what he had to do…if they wanted their chance to marry, like he'd just been starting to think about (secretly) before the prophesy surfaced.

"I'm going to hide," he declared. He looked at Bastet, who looked ready to die. "But not right away," he assured. Bastet seemed a bit relieved by this. "I don't know where Peter got to, but unless he comes whizzing in soon, I will need to stow myself away. Voldemort knows I'm a dog, that won't help me."

"Where will you go?" asked Bastet. "And when will you go?" Her voice seemed a lot more reserved than that night in the Potters' basement, when she nearly had a coronary.

"I'll leave at the end of October," said Sirius. "Just before Halloween," he said. Sirius sounded like a man saying his last words before his execution. "And Bastet, you will be my Keeper," he said. Remus looked worried for Sirius. Bastet nodded. The three in the room gathered into a tight group hug.

"Always," Bastet said. "I'll be your Keeper always."


	10. A Betrayal of Trust

For the first time in many years, October was a strikingly cold month. The leaves didn't turn the red, yellow and orange hues Lily had adored so much, but dull browns and grays due to the early frost. Voldemort's power grew increasingly hard to manage for the Order. They suffered losses every day now. Someone would die or be lost or be put under the Imperius Curse to leak information. Lucky for Remus, Sirius, and Bastet, they were still holding on strong. Remus continued to spy on the werewolf community, Bastet still took to the skies with Moody on her broomstick, and Sirius still patrolled Diagon Alley, while he wasn't arranging his hiding plans.

By early morning on October 15th, Peter still hadn't showed up at Headquarters. Remus and Sirius feared the worst: that Voldemort had seized and killed him. But, on this particular day, it was lucky enough that while flying over Southampton, Bastet found Peter walking by himself (a dangerous thing to do) on an empty street. Bastet convinced Moody to let her out of formation for a moment to pick him up.

"Wormtail! PETER!" she hollered, swooping near the ground. Peter looked up, but didn't stop walking, so Bastet hovered alongside him.

"Bastet, my dear, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Bastet muttered. "It's dangerous by yourself, come on back to London with me. Sirius and Remus are waiting for you!"

Peter shook his head. "You don't know what kind of pain I'm in right now, my dear," he said with a shaking voice. Bastet noticed he looked like a wasted-away version of his former self.

"We've all be worried about you since Lily and James left with Harry," said Bastet. "Remus, Sirius, and I have moved into Headquarters so we don't waste away ourselves! Come! This broomstick can handle two! I need to get back to London anyways," said Bastet.

Peter hesitated, then shrugged and got onto the back of the broomstick and held onto Bastet's waist as she lifted off. The broom didn't seem to falter with the extra weight…neither Bastet nor Peter weighed that much anyways. She flew back up to Moody and they flew back towards London.

"I have some additional news," said Bastet. "Sirius has been threatened."

"Oh?" asked Peter, as if he was surprised. He'd been there the night Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy suggested that Sirius might be the Potters' Secret-Keeper.

"He's going into hiding now, too. On the night before Halloween," said Bastet. "He's so nervous and so quiet. He's barely talking to Remus anymore, and he won't kiss me anymore. He's very disturbed over the loss of James' company and Harry's company. I think you can cheer him up for me."

"I'll try," said Peter. But what he was thinking was completely different. Peter knew Sirius was a smart man. He could sniff out a betrayer from a mile away. He knew he had to keep his dark secret hidden and the attention off himself if he wanted to stay out of Sirius' way.

"Sirius! Look who I brought home!" Bastet yelled happily, dragging Peter by the wrist into the room. Sirius turned around from his business packing a small trunk. A small smile crossed his face.

"Wormtail!" he said happily. Peter and Sirius shared a small embrace. "You look half-dead to me!"

Bastet nodded. "He was all alone in Southampton. Where's Remus?"

"On duty for another few hours," Sirius answered.

"Could I please have some tea and biscuits?" asked Peter. Bastet nodded.

"Molly Weasley was just making some downstairs, its' tea time anyway. I'll go see how she's doing and bring us all some. Then we can catch up…I know all four of us need it now more than ever." Bastet left the room.

Peter looked at Sirius. "So, you're going into hiding too?"

"Yes."

Peter swallowed. "I really didn't want to say this with the lady in the room," he said nervously. "But there's been more dismal news I've uncovered that I'm not even sure you'd want to hear…"

Sirius sat down on the bed and motion for Peter to sit beside him. "Try me. You think I haven't been through enough? This will be like stabbing a numb spot in my back," he assured Peter.

"The reason I was in Southampton was because it's close to some good sources, you know what I mean?"

"No, but go on," said Sirius.

"I found some disturbing things that ate at my very soul. Trust, you know, is very fragile. Especially nowadays. Anyone could be a traitor or a spy. Lies are getting more and more stealthy and deadly nowadays…" said Peter, his voice building up in intensity, but not volume.

"What are you saying? There's a traitor among us?" asked Sirius. "Who?"

"Lies are biting and contaminating so many hearts and turning their victims into more liars and spies…kind of like a werewolf, wouldn't you say?" Peter said, looking at Sirius. Up until now, Sirius had been looking at the floor. At the word 'werewolf,' Sirius looked Peter square in the eye, fear and anger painted clearly across his face.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"You're not saying…"

"I'm sorry, but I am saying…"

"You…he's been here the entire time! How could he?"

"The werewolf community is neatly completely Darkened, and Remus has enlisted into their service, and the Dark Lord's service as well. He's been a double-spy for over a month, now," said Peter. "I nearly died myself when I found this out…and I found this out first-hand. He tried to do me in, he did. Luckily I escaped."

"You surely must be joking, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, his body shaking violently with rage building up in him.

"It's true. I really am sorry, I wish I were lying," said Peter, fibbing through his mouse-like teeth.

"Remus is going to betray us?"

"He already has," said Peter. "He's revealed the whereabouts of Headquarters to the Death Eaters. We all are in danger right now."

Sirius looked like he was at the epicenter of an earthquake. He couldn't control himself anymore. It was then that Bastet entered the room with a brass tray holding a steaming teapot, three empty cups and saucers, and a small plate of macadamia-nut cookies.

"Tea is—Sirius? What's happened to you?" Bastet said, her face horrified at the sight of Sirius' episode.

Sirius suddenly stood up in fury and pushed past Bastet in a fit, leaving the room. Bastet, unable to control the sudden force made against her, dropped the tray, and all three cups, along with the teapot, shattered, the tear spilled, and the cookies broke apart and began absorbing the wasted tea.

Bastet gave a horrified look to Peter, who, still oddly calm, stood up and left the room.

"Excuse me," he said. Bastet stood alone in the room, still utterly confused.

* * *

The abandoned field was certainly an improvement to being squished together like sardines in a can like in Knockturn Alley, at least Peter felt so. Voldemort and his Death Eaters, along with all of his werewolf followers (Remus was NOT present) and many of his Wizarding army were in attendance for 'Wormtail's big announcement.' Peter himself had spread them news that he had news that the Dark Lord would grant him anything he wanted in exchange for. Peter knew this was wrong, but the change of heart and the fact that he was so useful now made his blood run hot with pride and even love for Voldemort. Tonight was the night. October 15th was the night he would finally get what he earned from his service, he just felt it.

Peter bowed before Voldemort and looked up at him. Nagini was wrapped loosely around Voldemort's neck. Even she didn't seem to want to bully Peter tonight.

"My servant," Voldemort whispered. "You have news for me, I believe," he said.

"Yes, my Lord," said Peter. "It concerns the Potters," he said.

Many of the Death Eaters leaned forward in anticipation upon hearing these words.

"Sirius Black is not their Keeper," said Peter.

Voldemort's eyes burned. "What? Then who IS? WHO?"

"I am," said Peter. The armies whispered amongst themselves. Voldemort stood up and approached Peter.

"Please rise," said Voldemort. His voice chillingly pleasant and sweet. Peter stood up and looked at his master. Voldemort put a bone-chilling finger under Peter's chin like a father would a child. Peter smiled. "You are the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Peter.

"Then please…tell us what you know," Voldemort said, grinning. "I will reward you handsomely."

Peter didn't hesitate for a moment to spill the precious secret that the Potter family alone lived on. There was no turning back now. "The Potter family has taken their son into hiding at Godric's Hollow," said Peter. "They have been there since August 5th," he added.

Voldemort let go of Peter's face and turned to his armies. "We know their location!" he said proudly. The armies cheered in a victorious cry. Peter sank to his knees again, the severity of what he'd just done was starting to sink in, along with a nasty feeling of regret. He saw those eyes…the two eyes that were Harry Potter's. They were looking longingly into space as a green bolt of lightning hit them…

"My reward?" asked Peter hopefully, trying to ignore those haunting eyes.

But Voldemort didn't reply. He suddenly Apparated elsewhere, followed by everyone else in the field, leaving Peter alone, vulnerable, and rewardless in the field, knowing that he'd just condemned the Potter family to death.


	11. Forever Starts Tonight

Bastet laid sprawled out on her bed in her own apartment. After the strange fit Sirius had at Headquarters, he left and didn't come back, so Bastet figured he'd gone into hiding earlier than expected. Bastet worried herself sick after that. She didn't even know why he'd disappeared. Peter had vanished again as well. Remus saw her stress and suggested that she go home for some well-deserved rest. Reluctantly, Bastet left Remus at Headquarters to carry on duties and went home to her small studio apartment. But despite Remus' instructions, she didn't sleep. She just kept thinking about her Sirius. He hadn't even placed the Fidelius Charm on her before he left, it was so sudden. She didn't know where he was, or even if he was still alive. Without a Keeper, Sirius could be found by anyone, good or bad. Bastet refused to eat or let Remus into the apartment when he tried to check up on her after a few days.

Remus had tried on several occasions to bring her food or to at least make sure she hadn't done herself in. But she kept herself shut in. Whenever Remus knocked, she'd either ignore him total or yell at him to leave. She lay on her bed listening to her Muggle radio all day, and cried staring out the window at night. She only got up from her bed to feed Titania (she left Oberon with Remus) and go to the bathroom once in a while. Before long, Bastet was going to get sick.

On this, the night of October 28th, it was raining and chilly, but Bastet insisted on keeping the window open. She'd heard a knock on the door, but she didn't make a move.

"Go away, Remus! I'm tired," Bastet hissed bitterly.

She turned her radio up louder until the knocking disappeared. A sad rock ballad by a Muggle woman was playing, and Bastet felt that her heart was the one singing on the radio at that moment, listening to the sad words.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

_And now I'm only falling apart,_

_There's nothing I can do,_

_A total eclipse of the heart…_

The window showed that it was dark out. Bastet rolled onto her side and looked at the clock. It was only six in the evening. She moaned and waited for her weak body to drift off to sleep.

Titania suddenly started having a fit from her cage. An odd shadow appeared on the wall. Bastet shot up and reached slowly and cautiously for her wand. Someone was coming in the window…

Bastet turned around. To her great surprise, Sirius stood there, one leg in, one leg still out. His long hair was soaked and looked like someone had slapped a mop onto his head. He was sopping wet, but he was there, and alive. Bastet dropped her wand and ran to Sirius, leaping up into his arms. Sirius rocked her back and forth as she cried.

"I thought you were dead! I thought you'd been killed!" she cried, burying her eyes in his shoulder.

"No…" Sirius whispered. "No, I'm here Bastet, shh…"

"I thought you'd left without saying goodbye!" Bastet cried.

Sirius set her down on her feet. "That's why I'm here," he said.

Bastet looked up at him as he ran his fingers through her long forest-green hair. "You are leaving tonight?"

Sirius nodded. "I told James, sent him an owl," he said.

"I'm coming with you," Bastet began.

"NO!" Sirius barked back. "I told James and Lily I would be hiding alone."

"You're hiding with them?"

"No, but hopefully we'll be close," said Sirius. Bastet refused to let Sirius go. "I only planned to stay a few minutes. I want to be where I'm going before dark. I assured James in my letter I would be off the streets by nightfall," he said.

Bastet moaned a little more. "No, Sirius. Stay with me," she insisted.

"What?"

Bastet gave a small smile, and Sirius saw a twinkle hit her eye. "Stay with me tonight," she insisted again. She got up on her toes and kissed the little niche in Sirius' neck just above his collarbone…which was as far as she could reach. "Please," she begged.

When she got down, Bastet looked up at Sirius. Sirius looked down at her and thought. Sirius went to Titania's cage without a word and grabbed a piece of damp parchment from his pocket and scribbled on it.

_Prongs,_

_I must say goodbye to Bastet before I go anywhere. You understand what I mean._

_Padfoot_

Sirius didn't even show the note to Bastet before he tied it to Titania's foot and set her off out the window. Bastet looked confused.

"What was that?" asked Bastet.

"I told James I wouldn't be going into hiding until morning…" Sirius said. Bastet smiled. Sirius lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Bastet laughed for the first time since before Harry's first birthday when James announced he'd be leaving. Bastet buried her head in Sirius' shoulder again. He was very wet, but he was very warm too. The feeling he gave her was indescribable.

"Sirius?" she asked suddenly. "What happened at Headquarters that day? You were talking with Peter and then stormed away before I could say anything…"

"It doesn't matter. Wormtail gave me some information that saved my life is all," Sirius answered, moving his hands to the small of Bastet's back.

"But why would that make you mad?" asked Bastet.

"It doesn't matter," said Sirius. "All that matters is us," he added. Bastet felt herself melt inside.

Only a few hours later, Titania arrived back at Bastet's apartment with another small piece of parchment. Wherever the Potters were, they weren't too far. Sirius opened it and read it. He and Bastet were drinking tea and going through Bastet's old scrapbook she'd made of Hogwarts life.

_Padfoot_

_Do whatever you must do. Tell Bastet we all miss her._

_Prongs_

Bastet took up the letter and read it. Seeing James' handwriting made her cry. She dropped the parchment on the ground and sobbed. Sirius grabbed her waist from behind and rocked her back and forth again.

"We'll be seeing them before we know it," he whispered in her ear. "Before we know it, they'll be standing alongside us at our wedding…"

Bastet froze. What did he just say?

Bastet turned to face Sirius. "Our wedding?" she asked. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"That is, if you'll so kindly allow me to marry you," Sirius said, grinning. Bastet gasped for air, she felt her lungs tighten up and force every breath out of her lungs.

"Oh Sirius! Yes!" she squealed, jumping for a second time into Sirius's arms.

"We'll have Dumbledore perform the ceremony!" he said.

"And Lily will be my matron of honor, and James will be your best man!"

Sirius and Bastet then said at the exact same time: "And Harry will be our ring bearer!"

The couple laughed. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder frightened them, and their joyful celebration stopped short. It was full dark out now, and the lightning was brighter than ever. Sirius walked to the window and shut it. He continued looking outside into the storm. So much death and gloom was out there. He wanted to stay in with Bastet forever.

Bastet tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you more," Sirius said back.

"Soon this will all be over," she assured Sirius. Sirius took his new fiancée's hand in his and kissed it passionately. Bastet walked with him over to the bed and wrapped herself around him. Sirius sat on the bed and Bastet sat in his lap. Sirius pulled the sleeve of her tank top down, exposing her shoulder, and he began kissing her shoulder up and down. Bastet began unbuttoning Sirius' shirt. It was as if the whole world was melting away around them as they lost themselves in each other. The room was getting so much hotter…

Meanwhile, that tragic love ballad that had been playing on the Muggle radio was on again.

_I need you tonigh__t,_

_Forever's __gonna__ start tonight…

* * *

_

When Sirius woke up the next morning, it wasn't fully light yet. Bastet's clock told him it was almost six. He needed to leave before the sun came up.

Sirius turned over in bed and saw Bastet, fast asleep beside him. Her hair, during the course of the night, had gone from forest green to a sea-green, and it was fanned out over the pillow almost symmetrically. She had one hand up by her ear, the other was at her side. One of her breasts was exposed, but the comforter they slept under covered the rest of her. There was no sign she was going to wake soon.

Sirius knew that if he leaned over to wake her up, there'd be a huge fit of tears, and that would make leaving nearly impossible. Sirius hated long, tearful goodbyes. So he got up and dressed himself without a single noise. Then he sat down at Bastet's desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter.

_My darling Bastet,_

_I knew it would be nearly impossible to leave after you awoke, and tearful goodbyes aren't my cup of tea. Please don't send any owls to me. Because I don't have a Keeper, that will make it dangerous for me. _

_Though you don't know where I am, I must assure you that I will keep myself safe just for you, and I will think of you every day until I am free. Then, once I am free from my hiding place, I will come back straight to you first, and we can get married like I promised. _

_Until whatever time that may be, I don't want you staying alone. Go stay with Peter, and he'll take care of you until I can take care of you myself. _

_All my love,_

_Padfoot_

Sirius folded the note so it would sit up noticeably on the desk, and then he took something out of his pocket. It was a small photo of he and Bastet dancing and grinning into the camera while in each other's arms at James' and Lily's wedding. He slipped it under the note and sighed. He then quickly went over to where Bastet still slept peacefully. He brushed a tuft of her hair out of her face and gently kissed her nose. Bastet smiled in her sleep but still didn't wake.

Sirius, not wanting to linger another minute, went to the window (he didn't want anyone seeing him walking out the door, plus, there were no Muggles out at this early hour). He slowly climbed out and down onto the trellis, watching Bastet disappear from his sight as he descended.


	12. Bittersweet Morning

Bastet decided to do what Sirius told her to do…hide with someone rather than be alone. The nasty weather didn't let up for two days. Bastet, no matter where she looked, couldn't find a trace of Peter in either human or rat form. She spent two nights on the streets, wand out of sight, so any Death Eater could walk by and assume she was a useless Muggle and wouldn't bother killing her. On the night of October 31st (Halloween night), Bastet couldn't stand the streets anymore, and so she decided to hide with Remus in his small loft apartment. Remus welcomed her and immediately went to get food for her. She hadn't eaten since her romantic night with Sirius (which she didn't mention to Remus…although he already probably knew something had happened between them). Both of them turned in rather early that night.

At 11:37 PM, Bastet suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. She saw flashed of green crack from behind her eyes. She felt a cold wind and a pain shoot through her head. After the flash of green, she saw a child's innocent smiling face. An ear-splitting scream finally made Bastet shoot up in bed in a cold sweat. She screamed. Remus came running.

"What is it? Bastet? Are you alright?!" he asked.

Bastet was out of breath. "Remus…something's wrong." Bastet paused a moment, and then realized that it wasn't a bad dream she'd had. Her lower lip trembled. Remus sat beside her. Bastet shivered and opened her mouth.

"Remus…the Potters are dead."

* * *

And they were.

The entire Wizarding world woke up on November 1st to a bittersweet shock. Lord Voldemort had found the Potters hiding out in Godric's Hollow, and came on Halloween night to kill them. James had died first…that was the moment Bastet had begun to have her nightmarish vision. Lily had tried to climb out the window of Harry's nursery, but she was too late. Voldemort killed Lily as she tried to save baby Harry.

But there was a small upside to it…somehow, when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, Harry rebounded the spell, and Voldemort was reduced to nothing. No one knew what had happened, or why Harry managed to best the darkest Wizard of all time, but everyone did know this: the war was over. Harry was taken from Godric's Hollow to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore and a few of the Order members were finding a legitimate home for him. Sirius had apparently not come out of hiding yet, so Harry wasn't able to go with his godparents right away.

But while the entire outside world celebrated the victorious day, Bastet and Remus refused to go outside, or even open up the curtains to let in the sunlight, which was finally reappearing after a full two-week storm. They just sat on Remus' sofa. James and Lily Potter, their two best friends on earth, were dead.

Bastet sat curled up like a child on Remus' lap. Remus held Bastet and rocked her back and forth like a big brother comforting a little sister. Both of them were crying.

"But…no one knew where they were…" Bastet moaned.

"Poor Harry…if Sirius doesn't come back soon, he's going to have to go with his Muggle aunt," Remus whispered.

"No! I want him to go with me!" Bastet squeaked weakly. "Sirius said that when he was free, we'd get married, and James would be the best man, and Lily would be my—"

"—sh…let's not talk about that," Remus said softly.

"Why? What if I WANT to talk about it?" Bastet snapped back. "What if talking about it makes me feel better?"

"What if it makes me feel worse?" retorted Remus. "You need to eat or at least drink something. _Accio__, tea tray._"

The tea tray floated to the coffee table in front of the sofa. Bastet snorted. "I'm not hungry," she hissed.

"I'm sorry for offending you, Your Majesty," Remus said bitterly sarcastically. Bastet gave Remus a dirty look, and he looked away and nibbled on a scone. After a short awkward silence, Bastet broke down crying.

"But, they were so wonderful! No one was like them, and in one night…BAM!" Bastet said, her weak voice gaining a sense of bitterness. Remus jumped a bit as she said "BAM!"

"I mean…who…what….how?" Bastet continued.

"And Harry…" muttered Remus. "He escaped with only a scar! A Killing Curse delivered by Lord Voldemort…and he escaped with only a scar! How could that happen! He's only a year old!"

Bastet let her shoulders go limp. "What did the _Prophet_ say?"

Remus had the paper beside him. He picked it up and red the whole article out loud for possibly the fifth time that morning.

* * *

**Two Casualties End the Reign of Terror…and the Baby Who Got Away!**

_Early reports confirm that late last night at __Godric's__ Hollow, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived with hopes of finally taking down the child of the prophesy against him. The child in question, Harry James Potter, was in hiding with his young parents, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix, at __Godric's__ Hollow in an attempt to escape the vicious Dark One. James Potter is said to have died first, followed shortly by his wife Lily. _

_But the amazing conclusion to the said story is somewhat of a mystery. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned his wand to kill the infant Harry, who turned 1 year old last July, the wand rebounded, leaving the baby with a small scar on his forehead. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is presumed to have either died completely, or vanished with no hopes of carrying on. _

_In either case, the orphaned Potter is now known only 12 hours later as The Boy Who Lived. __An international wizard celebrity at only 14 months.__ The Ministry has received letters addressed to baby Potter form all around the world, everything from cards to endorsement deals. But Albus Dumbledore, the temporarily caretaker of the infant Potter, says that Potter has blood family with whom he will be sent to very shortly. The __family, believed to be completely __Muggle__, are__ the sister of Lily Potter and her family. Despite Potter allegedly having magical godparents, Dumbledore insisted upon returning Potter to his blood relatives. He has no other comments at press time. More on this amazing story as it unfolds.

* * *

_

"Amazing story my ass," Bastet muttered. She got up and began pacing the room like an imbecile. "I want Sirius to come back."

"I'd think he'd be here by now. He has that flying motorcycle…"

"What puzzles me even more than anything else," Bastet continued, "Is how the bloody hell could anyone have found out where the Potters were hiding?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Wormtail was the only one who knew as Secret Keeper, and he—"

Remus stopped suddenly. He and Bastet suddenly exchanged a look of utter horror.

"Oh Merlin, no…" Bastet whispered. No. No. Absolutely no. It can't be. No. It just couldn't…

"Impossible…" Remus whispered.

"Wormtail…" Bastet nodded. She began shaking a little bit.

"There's no other way," Remus nodded back. Bastet choked back a tear and turned her back to Remus.

"H….how?" Bastet began to say before stopping herself. After a second, she had another fit and slammed her fist against the wall three times, screaming. Remus had to jump up and restrain her from doing worse. Once she settled down again, she and Remus fell to the floor, both of them crying once again.

"He betrayed us," Remus said softly. "How dare he?"

"He truly is a rat," said Bastet. "We were so blind, all this time! I hate him…I hate him so much!!"

Suddenly, she had a flashback run through her head. That night in Diagon Alley…Sirius nearly killing Snape…the deadly fire in his eyes because Snape was insulting him…the way he wouldn't even let his girlfriend stand in the way of vengeance.

"Bastet? Are you okay?"

Bastet shot off the floor and grabbed her coat. She threw it on and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Remus, getting up and following her.

"I have to find Sirius," said Bastet.

"He'll be here..."

"No! Don't you see? He's…he's going after Wormtail. He's going to kill him…" Bastet predicted nervously.

"Good, serves the bastard right," muttered Remus bitterly.

"But he's a Death Eater! The Aurors can put him in Azkaban for life anyway! If Sirius gets to him before the Aurors do…then Sirius will get locked up instead and I can't let that happen!"

"Sirius—"

"—Sirius won't care that Wormtail can be condemned to life in prison! He'll want him dead by his own hand, and then we'll lose another one of us, Remus! I don't care what Wormtail deserves. You're right, he can go to hell," said Bastet. "But I'm not losing my fiancé, too."

Bastet ran outside. "_Accio__, broom!_" In a flash, Bastet's broom flew into her hand, and she rode off into the sky with Remus looking up at her as she flew off to find Sirius…before it was too late.


	13. One Last Hope

The sky was blood red as far as the eye could see. Yet another storm was beginning to pull in from the west…looking much more dangerous and violent than any of the previous storms. Sirius, his heart the weight of the lead brick and his stomach the size of a pea, stormed down the street towards his old family home at 12 Grimmauld Place. He knew that Peter would no doubt be nearby. He felt it in his chilly bones. His wand hidden away inside his coat pocket, he felt every breath, every atom of oxygen outbound and in, flood his lungs and give him the strength he needed to go another step. Peter had betrayed Lily and James Potter, and now he was going to die for it.

His heart was heart as stone. Sirius, like Bastet, had woken up in his hiding place with chills and nightmarish visions of the Potter Family being slaughtered. Somehow, Godric's Hollow came into his mind at the same time. Without thinking, Sirius had immediately grabbed his flying motorbike and flew over to Godric's Hollow in order to ensure himself that nothing was happening. However…his fears were confirmed. A small cottage, now in ruins, sat on the edge of the small village. Sirius saw somebody wandering among the wreckage with a bundle in his arms, a bundle that cried. Harry. The man holding Harry was Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

"Hagrid! I…Oh…No…NO!" was all Sirius managed to say as he stumbled onto the site. Hagrid, looking sympathetic, bent down and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's true, I'm afraid. Such a terrible thing. I am really sorry," said Hagrid, on the brink of tears. Sirius was already crying. To hell with dignity. He didn't have anything left anyways.

"Hagrid, I'm Harry's godfather. Give him to me, Bastet and I can raise him—"

"—as much as I think its' right, Sirius, Dumbledore gave me strict orders to bring Harry to him in Surrey, where his Muggle aunt lives," Hagrid said.

Sirius' heart had sunk even lower into his stomach. He…he couldn't even have Harry? Sirius kicked a piece of debris from the wrecked cottage in anger, sadness, frustration, and every negative feeling in existence. His strongest feeling: hatred. Sirius had almost instantly put two-and-two together and realized Peter had betrayed James and Lily. Sirius knew what he had to do. He could be locked up for life for it, but at least he'd be avenging everything he'd lost since Harry's birth. Sirius looked from Hagrid over to his motorcycle.

"If it'll help," Sirius moaned. "You can have my motorbike. I…I don't need it anymore," Sirius said. He knew what he was doing. He was giving away memories, of course. Of his many careless rides with Bastet on that motorcycle. Of his wild and free school days. But he didn't care. That was all in the past. After Hagrid graciously accepted and flew off, Sirius watched his godson fly off to live with Muggles. It was a terrible sight. He'd lost everything in so little a time….and now the guilty party would have to pay.

Grimmauld Place was a Muggle-laiden area. And today, a few of them walked the streets in front of number 12, so he couldn't get inside. But he didn't care. Peter didn't deserve to set a single filthy toe of his into his family home. But he was there. He was waiting there for Sirius. The man who indirectly orphaned his godson and killed his best friends on earth. With them dead, and him at odds with Remus, Sirius had no one but Bastet.

And he'd so stupidly told her to stay with Peter for safety. No doubt Peter killed her. In staying with him, Bastet could have easily discovered his secret. She could have easily gotten in the way of Voldemort.

His fiancé was dead. His friends were dead. His godson was in the care of a miserable Muggle family who despised him, and yet Peter Pettigrew walked a free man for it. Not much longer…

"WORMTAIL!!!!!" hollered Sirius in front of 11 Grimmauld Place. A dozen or so Muggles who just happened to be walking down the lane stopped in their tracks to get a look at the curious man hollering about a worm's tail. "COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING MAN!!!"

Sirius screamed for another few seconds before a rat scurried out from behind a trash can. Sirius gritted his teeth as the rat transformed back into Peter. All twelve Muggles were speechless and didn't blink. Wasn't that man a rat just five seconds ago…?

"Wormtail, what have you done?" Sirius hissed under his breath, ready for the kill.

"I?" asked Peter, wearing a dumb look on his face.

"My friends are DEAD, and it's your damn fault! You ruined their lives, and mine!" Sirius accused, whipping out his wand. Peter whipped his out too in defense.

"How is it my fault? Voldemort killed them!" said Peter.

"And Remus! You told me HE was the betrayer!! But Remus didn't have the secret to the Potter's hiding spot, did he? YOU did! Remus wouldn't hurt a fly! He was innocent, I know it! He was innocent all along! You were just making yourself look like a hero so we wouldn't guess it was you!"

"So what if I was?" said Peter.

"Remus is a good man! So was James! We all were too good for the likes of you! But we took you in and made you one of us, and you backstabbed us! You TRAITOR!"

"How dare you—"

"And what about Bastet?!" Sirius yelled, tears welling up in his eyes to the point that he was nearly blinded by them. "We were going to get married! She was going to be my wife, and you killed her too!" His breath poured out of his nose and evaporated into the chilly air…it resembled a dragon puffing smoke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter, lowering his wand slightly.

"My GIRLFRIEND! You killed her, and James and Lily! You're the reason their DEAD, and now you're going to be kissing their feet for eternity!!!" Sirius said, swinging his wand around with a hand gesture.

"I know nothing about your goddamn girlfriend!" Peter said, the weak whimper-ish voice Sirius had come to know was gone. Peter really could hold his own when he had the chance. Sirius squinted his eyes.

"_Avada__…_"

"SIRIUS!!"

Sirius lowered his wand and looked up at the skies. So did Peter and the twelve Muggle witnesses. Bastet was flying in on her broom. Sirius' mouth hung open as Bastet landed and flew off her broom. She flew to Sirius, who was almost too shocked to accept her embrace.

"Bastet…you're alive?"

"Yes, Sirius, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you hid with Peter!" Sirius said. Bastet shook her head.

"I couldn't find him. Remus took me in," she answered.

"He was innocent all along, wasn't he? He never spied for Voldemort?"

"No. Remus would rather die than betray anybody," Bastet answered. "Listen. Sirius, don't do it. We can go to the Ministry and turn him in, tell them that he's a Death Eater, and he'll spend forever rotting in Azkaban for it…"

Neither of them noticed Peter taking out his wand again…

"But if you do it, it'll be you in Azkaban and we'll never have our life together!" Bastet said. "I'd die if I never got to marry you," she said, caressing Sirius' face. "I love you."

"But Peter—"

"—We'll take him to the Ministry, and they'll deal with him…"

Sirius struggled with tears in her arms. "I'll force him into his rat form," he whispered. "Then we can turn him over to the Aurors," he said.

Bastet smiled and kissed Sirius on the lips. Sirius took out his wand again, while still holding onto Bastet and pointed it at Peter. But Peter's wand was already out. A gleam of madness shot from Peter's eye as he grinned eerily and pointed the wand at a finger on his hand. Peter muttered something, and a blue spark shot out of the wand. Peter cried out as his finger was severed. Bastet gasped, and so did a few of the dozen Muggle witnesses. Peter pointed the wand, now directly at Sirius. The air was hot and heavy.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA__ MAXIMA_" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs. In the second before the blinding green light shot out of Peter's lethal wand, Sirius felt himself being pushed behind the stone stoop of 11 Grimmauld Place. He felt Bastet's soft hand shove his back as he fell over behind the stone wall. Sirius flinched as he heard a BANG, followed by a huge wave of green. There was no shouting, no panicked voices. Sirius had not been hit.

Sirius shot up immediately and looked over the wall. In the street, the dozen Muggles watching innocently were dead, not a scratch on any of their bodies. Sirius saw a small rat scurry up a tree and onto the roof of the townhouse and out of sight before anyone could stop him.

And there was Bastet, lying on her side on the ground among the Muggles. Her eyes were closed in a squint, almost as if she'd expected the blast and flinched. She was gone.

Sirius let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran to her body, scooping it up in his arms. Bastet looked almost as if she was asleep, but the curse had hit her as she had shoved Sirius to safety. She had no time to duck and cover for herself.

Sirius felt himself shake violently as he ran a hand over her soft, pale cheek. Her hair, which Sirius so loved to watch change colors day after day, was frozen forever in the color it just so happened to be at the time: a bright cotton-candy blue.

Sirius shoved the body away from him. He curled up on the sidewalk and buried his head in his lap. Suddenly, he heard voices from above.

"That must be the perpetrator…"

"He must be a vicious one…"

"Well, he's got a one-way ticket to Azkaban…

"Careful, he may put up a fight…_Petrificus __Totalus_…"

* * *

Azkaban was hell on Earth. Sirius, innocent as he was, had no proof in his favor, and was shut up in jail for the rest of his life. Bastet, James, and Lily were dead, and Peter had gotten away with a martyr's reputation. Life was miserable. Dementors this way and that were sucking the happy memories away from him with each passing hour. The terrifying screams of some of the prisoners were too much to bear. No wonder only the worst criminals were sent here. Each second he was there, his memories of his once happy life, his tragic romance that was never completed with Bastet, his friendship with Remus, to whom he owed so many apologies for doubting, and the smile of his godson became more and more faded and vague.

As for Remus, while he knew Sirius was innocent of betraying the Potters, he was not aware of the fact that Sirius had not tried to kill Peter. Remus was told that Sirius, after the Potter's deaths, quickly fell into madness, and in the process, killed both Peter and Bastet. Remus, his own heart hard and cold now, believed the stories. The stories that Sirius Black was a murderer and a lunatic.

Even so, Sirius still clung to the hope that one day, Peter would get his dues. He would make amends with Remus. He would be free to be himself again (although he could never be what he was before), to live for James, Lily, and Bastet.

And Sirius knew where his last remaining hope was.

In his godson, Harry Potter.


End file.
